Lazos de sangre
by Akuma Soul14
Summary: Secuela de Destino alterado, Soul ahora es parte del ejercito de la Bruja Beatrice pero la llegada de tres personas no solo les ayudaran a los protagonistas a salvar a Soul, sino un secreto sera revelado, (se las recomiendo XD)
1. Prologo

Konnichiwaaaaaaa!

¡YA ESTAMOS DE REGRESO XD!, bien esta es la secuela de mi historia anterior _(quien no la haya leído la primera se las recomiendo XD)_, esperemos de que les guste

**Enjeru: **deja de hablar y que comience la secuela

**Akuma: **está bien, aquí está el prologo

* * *

**Lazos de sangre**

**.**

**Prologo**

**Finlandia (cuarto- día)**

**.**

**-**bien ya estamos listos para la misión- dijo el de la gabardina azul fuerte

-parece que va ser un día muy largo- dijo el de la gabardina morada- ¿contra quién nos enfrentamos?

-nos enfrentamos a una banda de asesinos muy peligrosa que ha ocasionado muchas muertes en este país, en total son como unos 70- dijo el de la gabardina roja

-bien hoy tenemos mucho que hacer, así es que vámonos- dijo el de la gabardina azul fuerte pero en ese entonces el espejo de la habitación empezó a brillar- pero que..

-hola, hola cuanto tiempo sin verlos- dijo Shinigami-sama reflejándose en el espejo mientras saludaba

-oh Shinigami-sama- dijo el de la gabardina azul fuerte

-hola Shinigami-sama- saludo sonriendo el de la gabardina morada

-cuanto tiempo sin verlo- dijo el de la gabardina roja

-y ¿Cómo va con su misión?- dijo Shinigami-sama

-apenas vamos a cumplir con la misión- dijo el de la gabardina azul fuerte

-de hecho ustedes no van a ser esta misión- dijo Shinigami-sama- ya le encargué a otro técnico que hiciera su misión

-¡¿Qué?!- dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo- ¡¿Por qué?!

-los necesito en Shibusen- dijo Shinigami-sama

-¿Qué sucede?, ¿paso algo?- dijo el de la gabardina morada

-tenemos un problema- dijo Shinigami-sama serio

**.**

**Calle de salida de Finlandia**

**.**

**-**rayos, yo quería comer almas- dijo triste el de la gabardina morada que estaba sentado en el tercer asiento en una moto para tres personas

-no te pongas triste- dijo el de la la gabardina azul cielo que estaba conduciendo la moto- de todas maneras Shinigami-sama nos pidió que fuéramos a Death City

-volver a Death City otra vez- dijo serio el de la gabardina roja

_**.**_

_**Flashback**_

_**.**_

_**-**__¿Cómo que Beatrice apareció de nuevo?- dijo el de la gabardina azul fuerte sorprendido- ¿en dónde?_

_-es Death city, intentamos atacarla pero se escapó, desafortunadamente no se fue con las manos vacías- dijo Shinigami-sama serio_

_-¿a qué se refiere?- dijo el de la gabardina morada_

_-la bruja Beatrice se llevó a Soul-kun- dijo Shinigami-sama- pero esta vez el ritual se completo_

_-se completó el ritual- dijo el de la gabardina roja- eso es imposible_

_-es por eso que estoy reuniendo a todos los técnicos y death scythes, necesitamos de su apoyo, entonces ¿Qué dicen?- dijo Shinigami-sama_

_-¡cuente con nosotros, Shinigami-sama!- dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo_

_-bueno los veo allá, bye bye- dijo Shinigami-sama despidiéndose mientras desaparecía su reflejo en el espejo_

_**.**_

_**Fin Flashback**_

.

-tenemos que darnos prisa- dijo el de la gabardina roja

-como ordenes- dijo el de la gabardina azul fuerte aumentando la velocidad de la moto

-_espero que Soul esté bien- _pensó el de la gabardina roja mientras los tres se alejaban del lugar

**.**

**Continuara..**

* * *

**Akuma: **bien ahí está el prologo

**Enjeru: **esto se pone interesante XD

**Akuma: **dejen sus reviews

.

**Próximo cap: El equipo Black Dragon **


	2. El equipo Black Dragon

Konnichiwaaaaaaa!

Gracias por sus comentarios y aquí les traigo el sig. capitulo de esta gran historia, ya no hace falta decir las aclaraciones porque ya los dije en la primera historia, pero si ustedes quieren lo diré

**Aclaración: Soul eater no me pertenece solamente la historia y los personajes que no aparezcan en el anime o manga**

**Enjeru: **que comience la historia

* * *

**El equipo Black Dragon**

**.**

**Tema de apertura: Pride- Higth and Mighty Color **_(se las dejo a su imaginación)_

_._

Hakanaku chitta hikari ga bokura wo ima yobisa masu.  
Kanashimi wa oto wo tate kieru ano basho kara.

Iku zo wake up to go michi naru mirai he.  
Saa mukau kaze ni hane hirogete.  
It's a futatsu to nai chikara umidashi tobidatsu.  
Fuan PURASU PRIDE mune ni fly.

Samayou sadame kasuka ni egao furete.  
Dakiau kono shunkan.

Fukaku ai suru yuuki to kibou tsuyoku kanjiru kono kioku ga.  
Karamiau kokoro to KOKORO wo tsunaide ugoki dashite iru.

Kagayaku hikari ga terashi bokura wo ima yobiokosu.  
Tachi agari oto wo tate kizamu ano basho kara.

**Departamento de Soul y Maka (Día)**

**.**

**.**

**-**ya voy, un momento- dijo Blair mientras se acercaba la puerta para abrirla- hola chicos

-hola Blair- dijeron Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Kid y Chrona saludando

-pasen- dijo Blair mientras los demás entraban al departamento

-¿Cómo están tus heridas?- pregunto Liz

-mejor- dijo Blair- pero ¿y ustedes ya se sienten mejor?

-sí, tuvimos que estar como unos tres días en la enfermería pero Kid, Liz y Patty tuvieron que estar 4 días dijo Black Star

-¿Cómo esta Maka-chan?- pregunto Tsubaki pero en ese entonces Blair cambio a un gesto triste

-sigue igual, ¿verdad?- dijo Kid

-sí, Maka-chan ha cambiado, lo que le paso a Soul-kun le afecto, no ha querido salir del cuarto, he intentado animarla pero es inútil- dijo Blair triste

-no es la única- dijo Chrona mientras todos ponían una cara triste recordando el ultimo día que vieron a Soul- pobre Maka

-necesitamos hablar con Maka- dijo Kid

-está bien- dijo Blair mientras todos se dirigían al cuarto de Maka pero no la encontraron

-no está- dijo Patty

-yo nunca dije que Maka estaba en su habitación - dijo Blair

-¿en dónde está?- dijo Liz

-en el cuarto de Soul- dijo Blair

.

**Cuarto de Soul**

**.**

**-**Maka-chan, soy Tsubaki ¿nos dejas pasar?- dijo Tsubaki mientras tocaba la puerta pero no recibió ninguna respuesta- ¿Maka-chan?

-es inútil, yo me encargo de esto- dijo Black Star mientras tiraba la puerta- listo

-¿Maka-chan?- dijo Tsubaki mientras todos entraba y se les rompió el alma al ver la escena, Maka estaba sentada en la cama y en sus manos tenía la banda que el siempre traía, ella vestía de una chamarra beige, pantalones rosa y tenis blancos, sus ojos lucían opacos como si no estuviera viva y no paraba de llorar-

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- dijo Maka seria

-estamos muy preocupados por ti, llevas cinco días encerrada- dijo Liz

-no quiero que se preocupen por mi- dijo Maka seria

-Maka, mi padre quiere hablar contigo- dijo Kid

-¿para qué?, ¿para presentarme a otro compañero?- dijo Maka molesta mientras se levantaba

-no es eso- dijo Kid- van a hacer una reunión en Shibusen y me pidieron de que te llamara

-y ¿Cuál es el motivo?- dijo Maka

-es por lo de Soul- dijo Kid

-ve Maka-chan- dijo Tsubaki

-iré- dijo Maka seria

.

.

**Afueras de Shibusen**

**.**

**.**

**-¡OOOOH! ¡SHIBUSEN NO HA CAMBIADO NADA!- **dijo alegre el de la gabardina morada

-tranquilízate, ¿sí?- dijo el de la gabardina azul fuerte- aunque tienes razón, no ha cambiado en nada

-ya dejen de hablar, hay que entrar- dijo el de la gabardina roja y los dos asentían entrando a Shibusen

.

**Deathroom**

**.**

**-¡MAKAAAAAAA!-** grito Spirit queriendo abrazar a Maka pero ella lo miro con ira

-apártate de mi camino- dijo Maka seria y Spirt le dio el paso

-no se preocupe, Maka-chan va a estar bien- dijo Tsubaki a Spirit- solo es que parece como si ella estuviera muerta por dentro

El cuarto estaba lleno de técnicos y armas por todo el lugar, en ese momento el espejo empezó a brillar y de ella salió Shinigami-sama

-hola, hola ¿Cómo están?- dijo Shinigami-sama y los demás empezaron a saludarlo- bien, damos inicio a la reunión, al parecer como se dieron cuenta hay una nueva amenaza que ha aparecido en estos días, su nombre es Beatrice Tyler esta bruja fue la aprendiz de la bruja Medusa

-¿Medusa tuvo una aprendiz?- dijeron lo que estaban reunidos- increíble

-hace unos dias, la bruja Beatrice junto con sus aliados atacaron Death City y desafortunadamente se llevaron a una Deathscythe de nombre Soul Eater, hasta ahorita no hemos sabido nada de Soul ni de la bruja Beatrice y sus aliados- dijo Shinigami-sama- necesitamos soluciones para este problema, ¿alguna sugerencia?

En ese momento todos se quedaron en silencio

-porque no lo matamos y ya- dijo un técnico

-¿Qué dice?- dijo Spirit sorprendido- ¿a qué te refieres, Dan?

-¿Por qué nos complicamos las cosas?, esa deathscythe se unió a la bruja Beatrice por poder, el traiciono a Shinigami-sama, yo opino que lo matemos, que lo consideremos como nuestro enemigo- dijo Dan decidido

-tiene razón- empezaron a decir la mitad de los que estaban ahí

**-¡no lo aceptare!-** dijo Maka en voz alta- **¡me niego!**

**-**y ¿Quién eres tú para opinar?- dijo Dan

-yo soy Maka Alban, técnica y compañera de Soul Eater- dijo Maka y en ese entonces todos a su alrededor empezaron a comentar

-¿así es que Soul es tu compañero?- dijo Dan empezando a caminar hacia Maka- y dime ¿Qué se siente abandonar a tu compañero? Además de que el mismo te traiciono

En ese momento Maka le dio una cachetada a Dan

-tú no sabes nada, Soul lo hiso para salvarnos- dijo Maka enojada derramando lagrimas

-me las pagaras, estúpida- dijo Dan enojado agarraba del cuello a Maka- dime, ¿Qué harás ahora?

-Maka- dijeron Black Star, Kid y Chrona mientras corrían para detener a Dan

Pero en ese mismo instante apareció el de la gabardina roja golpeando a Dan en el estomago

-ya déjala- dijo el de la gabardina roja mientras aparecía también el de la gabardina azul fuerte y la gabardina morada

-¿Quién rayos son ustedes?- grito Dan intentando pararse- muéstrense

En ese momento el de la gabardina se quita la capucha dejando ver su rostro, su apariencia es de un chico de 15 años, su cabello corto de color negro y las puntas rojas, traía unos lentes de motociclista de color rojo

-tu eres- dijo Dan sorprendido

-creo que te acabas de meter en un gran problema- dijo el de la gabardina azul destapándose la capucha, su apariencia es de un chico de 16 años, su pelo corto de color azul electico, sus ojos son de color amarillo fuerte

-imposible- dijo Dan asustado- son el equipo Black Dragon

-y de esta vas a salir muy lastimado- dijo el de la gabardina morada destapándose la capucha, su apariencia es de un chico de 16 años, su pelo un poco largo que le llegaba hasta al final del cuello de color violeta fuerte y sus ojos de color plateado

En ese momento el de la gabardina azul fuerte golpeo a Dan de nuevo en el estomago

-lo siento tanto, en serio lo siento- dijo Dan arrepentido

-bien, mi opinión es debemos investigar bien al oponente antes de actuar, ¿no es así Shinigami-sama?- dijo el de la gabardina roja

-tienes razón, mañana continuaremos con la reunión- dijo Shinigami-sama mientras todos empezaron a salir del lugar

-oye, ¿estás bien?- dijo el de la gabardina roja a Maka

-sí, gracias por defenderme- dijo Maka

-no es nada, ese Dan siempre ha sido muy rudo con los demás- dijo el de la gabardina azul fuerte

-tiene una actitud horrible- dijo el de la gabardina morada

-tienen razón- dijo Maka

-Maka, ¿estás bien?- dijo Liz mientras los demás se acercaban a ella

-si, no se preocupen- dijo Maka

-bien hora de irnos- dijo el de la gabardina azul fuerte

-espera, quiero saber sus nombre- dijo Maka a los de las gabardinas

-mi nombre es Shin Matsura, técnico de deathscythes- dijo el de la gabardina azul fuerte saludando a Maka con la mano

-yo soy la deathscythe Yuta Asari- dijo el de la gabardina morada saludando a Maka

-y yo soy la deathscythe Aki Kurogane, mucho gusto- dijo el de la gabardina roja saludando a Maka

-bien nos retiramos- dijo Shin- Yuta, Aki vámonos

-hai- dijeron los dos mientras salían del cuarto

-son buenas personas- dijo Tsubaki

-tienes razón, bueno también nos retiramos- dijo Kid

-vamos, Maka- dijo Chrona a lo que Maka asintió

-_qué raro, siento como si Aki me resultara muy familiar- _pensó Maka mientras salía del lugar

* * *

**Continuara…..**

**Akuma: **dejen sus reviews

**Próximo cap: **El misterioso Aki


	3. El misterioso Aki

Konnichiwaaaa!

Bien aquí está el siguiente cap al parecer Enjeru está dormido así es que empecemos el cap

* * *

**El misterioso Aki**

**Afuera de Shibusen**

**.**

**-**¿ya te sientes mejor, Maka-chan?- dijo Tsubaki animándola

-un poco- dijo Maka mostrando una pequeña sonrisa pero en ese entonces Kid, Black Star, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, Maka y Chrona vieron que había muchas personas observando algo en grupo

-¿Qué estará pasando?- dijo Kid mientras los demás se acercaban al montón de personas

-oye Kim, ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Black Star

-parecen que se van a pelear, al parecer ellos quieren tener un combate con el- dijo Kim señalando

-ese es- dijo Chrona

-Aki- dijo Maka sorprendida

-parece que tendremos que darte una lesión por meterte con nuestro compañero, Aki- dijo un técnico de nombre Yuki- ¿no es así chicos?

-hai- dijeron seis personas incluido Dan

-parece que no aprenden, son demasiados cobardes para enfrentarme- dijo Aki- pero les aseguro que no recibiré ningún rasguño de ustedes

-eso lo veremos- dijo Dan- **¡ATAQUEEEEEEEEEEN!**

En ese momento las seis personas que en total eran 5 técnicos y 5 armas se acercaron a Aki para atacarlo

-baka- susurro Aki sonriendo en ese momento de su bolsillo del pantalón saco una esfera pequeña de color blanco- ahora aprenderán que tan fuerte soy

En ese instante se comió la esfera y su brazo empezó a brillar- **¡****Fukashi o kassei-ka!**

Al decir eso empezó a atacar a los seis mientras ellos intentaban protegerse

-**¡ES MUY RAPIDO!**- dijeron todos los que estaban mirando la pelea

-qué velocidad- dijo Kid sorprendido

-ya encontré a otro rival- dijo Black Star sonriendo- no dejare que Aki se robe mi protagonismo

-miren su brazo- dijo Patty señalando mientras los demás veian como Aki bloqueaba un ataque con su brazo- detiene su ataque sin que esa persona toque el brazo de Aki

-pero que- dijo uno de los técnicos sorprendido- **¡¿dime que arma eres?!**

-quien sabe, puedo ser una espada, una hacha, una lanza o tal vez un arco- dijo Aki sonriendo- por eso todos me llaman el misterioso Aki

-deja de bromear- dijo uno de los técnicos enojado atacando a Aki

-¿un arma que no quiere mostrar su transformación?- dijo Liz- ¿eso se puede?

-para el si- dijo Stein apareciendo detrás de ellos- según los técnicos, nadie ha visto a Aki en su forma de arma, siempre pelea de cuerpo a cuerpo

-pero, ¿crees que Aki-kun va a estar bien?- dijo Tsubaki preocupada- está peleando contra 10 al mismo tiempo

-él va estar bien- dijo un técnico acompañado de 6 personas- nadie puede vencer a Aki

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- dijo Maka

-me llamo Dante Hirase, técnico de martillo demoniaco y él es mi compañero Daisuke Kato- dijo el mismo

-mucho gusto de conocerlos- dijo Daisuke apenado

-yo soy Laura Nagai, técnica de flauta demoniaca, mucho gusto- dijo ella misma

-yo soy su compañera Sakura Okawua- dijo ella misma

-y yo soy Alice Usami técnica de hacha demoniaca, pero todos me dicen Ali-chan- dijo ella misma alegre- y él es mi compañero Natsuno Suzuki

-hola- dijo Natsuno serio

-¿conocen a Aki-kun?- dijo Tsubaki

-sí, lo hemos visto varias veces en las misiones acompañado de Shin y de Yuta- dijo Laura- Aki es el arma más fuerte de Shibusen

-increible- dijo Liz sorprendida

-vamos Aki-kun- dijo Alice emocionada mientras todos veian la pelea

-tendré que poner fin a esta pelea- dijo Shin alejado de la multitud- Yuta

-hai- dijo Yuta transformándose en arco- evita lastimar a Aki

-ya lo sé- dijo Shin acercándose a la multitud- **¡deja de jugar Aki, termina de una vez esta ridicula pelea!**

**-**de hecho te estaba esperando para que intervinieras, Shin- dijo Aki con una sonrisa burlona

-no tienes remedio- dijo Shin alzando el arco enfrente de el- iko Yuta

-como ordenes, Shin-kun- respondio Yuta

-**¡TAMASHI NO KYOMEI!- **gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo

-acabaremos esto con un solo ataque- dijo Shin

-¿con solo un ataque?- dijeron todos

-su frecuencia de ambos es increíble- dijo Maka sorprendida

-tengo ganas de diseccionar a los tres- dijo Stein sonriendo mientras veian como Yuta cambiaba de forma su arco sacando una flecha del arco

-técnica tradicional del arco demoníaco- dijo Shin estirando la flecha- **¡FENIKKUSU HI!**

Dicho esto solto la flecha que se convirtió en un Fenix apuntando a los 10 atacantes

-eso es- dijo Kid sorprendido

-imposible- dijo Tsubaki sorprendida

-_entonces ellos fueron- _pensó Maka recordando el día cuando rescataron a Soul- ellos estuvieron ahí

Pasaron varios minutos y ell ataque desaparecio dejando a los 10 atacantes en el suelo

-increíble, es impresionante- comentaron lo que veian la pelea

-escúchenme ustedes, si vuelven a pelear contra Aki de nuevo, los atacare de verdad, **¡ME ENTENDIERON!- **dijo Shin enojado con una aura negra

-si, lo sentimos- dijeron los 10 atacantes asustados

-Aki, vámonos- dijo Shin

-hai- dijo Aki siguiendo a Shin y a Yuta

-chicos, ¿Qué les pasa?- dijo Kim

-ellos nos ayudaron a escapar de los aliados de Beatrice cunado fuimos a rescatar a Soul- dijo Chrona

-¿Qué?- dijo Kim

-chicos, tienen que ver esto- dijo Stein- al parecer Aki, Shin y Yuta se encargan de las misiones imposibles que ningún otro técnico puede realizarlas lo que significa que su rango son de cinco estrellas

-**¡¿CINCO ESTRELLAS?!- **dijeron al mismo tiempo

-es el rango más alto hasta ahorita- dijo Kid- son más fuertes de lo que pensamos

_-¿Por qué ellos nos salvaron?- _pensó Maka

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Departamento de Death City**

**.**

**-**qué día más cansado- dijo Yuta- tengo mucha hambre, creo que preparare la cena, ¿quieren comer?

-claro- dijo Shin

-hai- dijo Aki

**-¡OYE AKI!-** grito Shin- **¡deja de meterte en problemas, tuviste que gastar una poción de invisibilidad para cubrir tu filo de tu brazo, sabes muy bien que ya casi se nos acaba esa opción, tienes idea de cuánto tiempo necesito para hacer más!**

**-**no tenía opción, no es mi culpa de que ellos me retaran- dijo Aki- de todas maneras tenía que usar la pócima

-si lo sé- dijo Shin- por cierto fue algo muy lindo lo que hiciste por Maka-chan

-¿de qué hablas?- dijo Aki

-le diste una paliza a Dan y defendiste a Maka- dijo Yuta uniéndose a la conversación

-tenia lastima por ella- dijo Aki

-por lo de Soul- dijo Shin

-no quiero hablar de eso, de todas maneras venir a Shibusen me trae malos recuerdos avísenme cuando la cena este lista- dijo Aki metiéndose al cuarto

-oye Shin-kun, ¿estas feliz de volver a Shibuse?- dijo Yuta

-más o menos- dijo Shin

-espero que Aki esté bien, ha tenido esa expresión de tristeza cuando llegamos a aquí- dijo Yuta

**.**

**Cuarto de Aki**

**.**

**.**

**-**tengo que ser fuerte- dijo Aki mientras se quitaba los lentes de motociclista- debo evitar que sepan la verdad, tengo que demostrar que ya no soy como antes

Dicho esto se acercó a la ventana mirando la luna mientras apretaba su collar- Soul, ¿Dónde estás?

* * *

**Continuara…..**

**Akuma: **dejen sus reviews

.

**Proximo cap: **El demonio negro


	4. El demonio negro

Konnichiwaaaaa!

Gracias por sus reviews y aquí las cosas van a ser muy interesantes

**Enjeru: **que te parece si empiezas la historia

**Akuma: **vaya Enjeru parece que estas de buen humor hoy

**Enjeru: **si, mis etapas de bipolaridad están mejorando es por eso que estoy de buen humor

**Akuma: **bien que empiece el cap

* * *

**El demonio negro**

**Holanda**

**.**

**.**

**-**¡qué bonito lugar!, ¿verdad Black Star?- dijo Tsubaki contenta

-sí, ya que yo el gran ore-sama va alegrar el día con su presencia- dijo Black Star

-por qué no te callas mono asimétrico- dijo Kid enojado

-mira quien lo dice, tres rayas- dijo Black Star viendo como Kid empezaba a deprimirse

-maldita sea, ¿Por qué tuve que nacer?- dijo Kid acostado mientras golpeaba el piso- maldición, quiero morir

-oye Kid, ¿algún día maduraras?- dijo Liz

-se me hace que no- dijo Patty

-ya Kid-kun, te ves bien con esas tres rayas- dijo Chrona animándolo

-gracias Chrona- dijo Kid sonrojado

-se gustaaaan- dijo Patty

**-¡callate Patty!-** grito Kid todavía sonrojado

-Maka-chan, estas muy callada hoy ¿te sientes bien?- dijo Tsubaki

-no te preocupes, estoy bien- dijo Maka- solo hay una cosa que si me molesta

-¡Makaaaa!, ¿todavía sigues enojado conmigo?, pensé que te alegraría mucho hacer esta misión con tu padre- dijo Spirit llorando

-pensaste mal- dijo Maka

-_son muy ruidosos- _pensó Aki caminado atrás de ellos acompañado de Yuta y Shin

-dime Shin-kun, ¿Por qué nosotros los estamos acompañando?- dijo Yuta

-Shinigami-sama nos dio la orden de acompañarlos, ¿lo recuerdas?- dijo Shin

.

.

**Flashback**

**.**

_**Deathroom**_

_**-**__¿para qué nos llamó Shinigami-sama?- dijo Maka_

_-les tengo una misión para ustedes- dijo Shinigami-sama_

_-¿de qué se trata?- dijo Black Star_

_-al parecer se ha visto a la bruja Beatrice y a sus aliados hace unos días en Holanda- dijo Shinigami-sama_

_-¿fue vista?- dijo Kid sorprendido- ¿Soul venía con ellos?_

_-no lo se- dijo Shinigami-sama- no me dieron muchos detalles_

_-Beatrice- dijo Maka seria mientras recordaba la última vez que la vio_

_-su misión será investigar y saber el paradero de la bruja Beatrice- dijo Shinigami-sama_

_-aceptamos la misión, Shinigami-sama- dijo Maka _

_-Spirit tendrás que ir con Maka-chan ya que como no tiene arma, pondría su vida en peligro- dijo Shinigami-sama_

_-hai- dijo Spirit_

_-bien, por cierto Shin-kun, Yuta-kun y Aki-kun, también ustedes irán _

_**-¡¿Qué?!-**__ dijeron los tres mencionados al mismo tiempo- __**¡¿Por qué?!**_

_-la bruja Beatrice y sus aliados son muy poderosos, además de que ustedes son un rango más alto necesitan protegerlos- dijo Shinigami-sama- bueno eso es todo les deseo suerte, así es que bye, bye_

_._

_._

**Fin Flashback**

**.**

**-**ya me acorde- dijo Yuta desanimado- por eso Aki-kun está enojado, ¿verdad?

-así es- dijo Shin

En ese momento apareció un ataque que salió de la nada e iba ser dirigido así a Maka

**-¡MAKA!**- grito Shin mientras veia como Maka volteaba

En ese instante aparece Aki bloqueando el ataque- **¿Qué rayos te pasa?, ¡no estes distraída y concéntrate!, está claro- **grito Aki a Maka

-vaya, vaya, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?, parece que volvi a fallar- dijo Satella apareciendo enfrente de ellos

-Satella- dijo Maka seria con unos ojos de odio

-hola Maka-chan, ¿me extrañaste?- dijo Satella con voz de inocente

-con que ella es una de los aliados de Beatrice- dijo Aki- Shin, Yuta

-hai- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo mientras Yuta se trasformaba en un arco

-parecen que vienen acompañados- dijo Hikaru apareciendo

-Hikaru- dijo Black Star

-parece que nos divertiremos mucho- dijo Hikaru mientras él y Satella convertían su sangre en armas

-no lo creo- dijo Maka atacando a Satella- esta vez no te dejare viva

-Maka-chan- dijo Tsubaki

-no sabe escuchar- dijo Aki- por eso odio venir con otros técnicos, Shin ¿Qué opinas de sus movimientos de Maka?

-veamos- dijo Shin viendo la pelea y a la vez pensando- sus ataques son rapidos pero hay algo que no me gusta

-¿y qué es?- dijo Yuta

-está peleando con ira- dijo Shin

**-¡¿POR QUE NO TE MUERES?!-** grito Maka intentando dañar a Satella pero es inútil

-¿tanto quieres matarme?- dijo Satella- jajajajaja no me hagas reir

-¿Qué le pasa a Maka?- dijo Liz

-está perdiendo el control- dijo Kid

-si sigue así, en pocos minutos Satella encontrara su punto débil y acabara muerta- dijo Aki

-Maka-chan- dijo Tsubaki preocupada mientras veian como Maka lanzaba un ataque haciendo que Satella cayera en el suelo

**-¡MUEREEEE!-** grito Maka lanzando el golpé final pero otro ataque salio de la nada haciendo que Maka retrocediera

-¿otro ataque?- dijo Black Star- ¿Quién lo habrá echo?

-llegas tarde, ¿en dónde estabas?- dijo Satella

-lo siento tenía otro trabajo que hacer- dijo una voz de atrás de Satella y Hikaru

-esa voz- dijo Kid mientras todos escuchaban pasos hacia donde estaban ellos

-no puede ser- dijo Chrona sorprendida mientras esa persona empezaba a acercarse más hacia ellos

-no es cierto- dijo Black Star sorprendido mientras esa persona dejo de caminar dejando ver su apariencia- es…

-Soul, es Soul- dijo Maka sorprendida mientras se acercaba a el pero en ese momento Soul levanto su guadaña deteniendo a Maka

-¿Quién eres?, ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- dijo Soul serio

-Soul, soy yo Maka, tu técnica,- dijo Maka- trabajas para Shibusen

-en mi vida te he visto y yo no soy aliado de los shinigamis- dijo Soul serio- no se cómo sabes mi nombre pero tendré que matarte

-Soul, ¿de qué hablas?- dijo Maka temblando de miedo- eres la deathscythe Soul Eater

-te equivocas, mi nombre es Soul Evans, mejor conocido como el demonio negro y aquellos que están en contra de Beatrice-sama serán asesinados- dijo Soul mientras la hoja de su guadaña negra empezaba a brillar de un tono rojo obscuro- **¡MAJOKARI!**

Al decir eso lanzo su ataque hacia Maka y a los demás

-es nuestra oportunidad Shin, Yuta vamos- dijo Aki

-hai- dijeron los dos mientras veian como Aki empezaba atacar hacia Satella, Hikaru y Soul

-no te había visto- dijo Satella- dime ¿eres fuerte?

-no necesito demostrarlo- dijo Aki golpeando a Satella- Shin, ahora

-como ordenes- dijo Shin

**-¡TAMASHI NO KYOMEI!-** dijeron Yuta y Shin al mismo tiempo

-¿Qué están haciendo?- dijo Chrona

-lanza tu ataque hacia ellos- dijo Aki apartándose

-quieren matar a Soul- dijo Black Star

-no lo hagas, Shin- dijo Kid

-técnica tradicional de todos los arcos demoniacos- dijo Shin a punto de lanzar su ataque- ¡Fenikkusu…!

**-¡YA BASTAAA!-** grito Maka empujando a Shin mientras el lanzo su ataque a otra dirección de su objetivo

-es nuestra oportunidad, vámonos- dijo Hikaru mientras Satella y Soul asentían y se iban corriendo alejándose de ellos

-se fueron- dijo Kid en ese momento Aki empezó a caminar rápido hacia Maka sujetándola del cuello

-Aki-kun- dijo Tsubaki

**-¡¿QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?!-** grito Aki- **¿Por qué detuviste mi ataque?**

-dejame explicarte- dijo Maka

**-¡SI LA PROXIMA VEZ VUELVES A INTERUMPIR OTRO ATAQUE DE MI TECNICO, TE JURO DE QUE CONOCERAS MI LADO RUDO!, ¿OISTE?-** dijo Aki soltando a Maka- vámonos

Al decir eso todos empezaron a caminar de regreso

-_porque Soul- _pensó Maka mientras lloraba- _que te hiso esa maldita bruja_

**Tema de ending: Antoinette Blue- Nana Kitade** _(se las dejo a su imaginación)_

yume wo mita kowai yume wo  
toozakaru senaka ni  
Kogoeta

aru hazu no sono ondo wo  
mou ichido tte  
sagashiteta dakara soba ni ite  
zutto dato itte  
akuma no koe wo kakikesu made  
ushinawanu you ni  
sotto tashikameru

taisetsu na kioku wa  
ayamachi ni natte mo  
nee naze ka utsukushii dake

**Continuara…**

**.**

* * *

**Akuma:** dejen sus reviews

.

**Proximo cap: Maka vs Aki**


	5. Maka Vs Aki

Konnichiwaaaaa!

Gracias por sus reviews, lamento la tardanza tenía mucho trabajos que entregar y al parecer Enjeru no está presente ya que está dormido pero dejemos de hablar y que comience el cap

* * *

**Maka Vs Aki**

**.**

**Shibusen-deathroom (tarde nublado)**

**.**

**-**¿Qué pasa Aki-kun?, parece que la misión no salio tan bien como querias, ¿verdad?- dijo Shinigami-sama

-ni lo menciones- dijo Aki de mal humor

-dime que paso Shin- dijo Stein

-nos encontramos con unos aliados de Beatrice y Soul estaba con ellos- dijo Shin

-¿Qué?- dijeron Stein y Shinigami-sama al mismo tiempo

-al parecer le lavaron el cerebro a Soul porque nos atacó y quiso matarnos- dijo Yuta triste

-eso es malo- dijo Stein- y ¿Por qué Aki está enojado?

-quise lanzar un ataque para escapar pero en ese entonces Maka desviando mi ataque- dijo Shin- pensó que íbamos a matar a Soul

-Maka no tiene la culpa- dijo Spirit- no debiste de haberle gritado Aki

-ya se lo advertí, sin vuelve a interrumpir otro ataque de Shin, mi paciencia no sera para siempre- dijo Aki- además, ¿Por qué nos citó Shinigami-sama?, ¿Por qué no están los demás también?

-tú ya sabes Aki- dijo Shinigami-sama

-no me dijas que..-dijo Aki sorprendido- le dijo la verdad

-le conté todo, no te preocupes Stein guarda muy bien los secretos- dijo Shinigami-sama

-solo será por esta ocasión- dijo Aki quitándose los lentes de motociclista

.

**Shibusen-salon luna creciente**

**.**

**-**algo anda mal- dijo Kid

-Soul nunca se comportaría así- dijo Liz- algo le hicieron

-tengo ganas de matar a esa maldita bruja- dijo Black Star

-oigan, ¿han visto a Maka-chan?- dijo Tsubaki

-no la he visto desde que regresamos- dijo Chrona

.

**Afuera de Deathroom **

**.**

**-**bien tenemos que seguir investigando- dijo Shin

-tenemos que ir por más libros en la bliblioteca, ¿me acompañas Shin-kun?- dijo Yuta

-claro- dijo Shin- ¿no vienes Aki?

-no ustedes vayan- dijo Aki viendo como Shin y Yuta asentían y se iban a la bliblioteca

-Aki- dijo una voz detrás de el

-Maka- dijo Aki volteando a verla

**.**

**De vuelta en el salón**

**.**

**-**¡chicooooos!- dijo Kim entrando al salón

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Tsubaki

-Maka se va a pelear con Aki- dijo Kim

-**¡¿quéeeeee?!- **dijeron todos al mismo tiempo mientras salían del salón

**.**

**Afuera de Shibusen (lloviendo)**

**.**

**-¡Maka-chan!- **grito Tsubaki mientras llegaban viendo que había muchas personas reunidas y en el centro se encontraban Maka y Aki

-ya te dije que no quiero pelear contigo, le prometi a Shin que ya no me iba a meter en problemas- dijo Aki

-**¡pelea conmigo Aki!- ** dijo Maka sin escucharlo empezando a atacarlo de cuerpo a cuerpo- **¡pelea!, ¡pelea!**

**-**¿Qué le pasa a Maka?- dijo Tsubaki

-creo que ha perdido la razón- dijo Kid

-pero miren Aki está esquivando los ataques de Maka- dijo Patty señalando la pelea

-creo que Aki habla en serio- dijo Black Star serio- dijo que no pelearía y lo esta cumpliendo

-¿Por qué estás haciendo eso?- dijo Aki- ¿Qué quieres demostrar, Maka?

-**¡QUIERO DEMOSTRAR QUE NO SOY DEBIL, QUERIA DEMOSTRARLE A SOUL QUE TAMBIEM PUEDO SER FUERTE, PERO LO DEFRAUDE, POR MI CULPA SOUL SE SACRIFICO PARA QUE NINGUNO DE NOSOTROS SUFRIERA!- **grito Maka llorando mientras seguía peleando contra Aki pero en ese instantes se resbalo cayendo al suelo- quiero ser fuerte, quiero salvarlo

-miren Maka no pudo contra Aki- dijo un técnico y todos empezaron a reírse- **jajajajaajajajajajajaja**

En ese momento Aki empezó a caminar hacia donde estaba ese técnico golpeándolo en la cara

-si te vuelves a burlar de Maka, te dejare en el hospital por un mes- dijo Aki con una mirada seria y tenebrosa- y eso también va por los que se rieron de ella

-si- dijeron todos temblando del miedo y salieron corriendo

-oye- dijo Aki acercándose a Maka- si sigues peleando así, acabarías muerta en unos segundos, evita pelear con ira

-Aki- dijo Maka volteando a verla y no paraba de llorar

-si de veras quieres rescatar a Soul, cambia esa actitud- dijo Aki mientras se retiraba del lugar

-Maka, ¿estás bien?- dijo Liz mientras los demás se acercaban a ella

-estoy bien, no se preocupen- dijo Maka- gracias Aki

.

**Departamento de Aki, Shin y Yuta (noche)**

**.**

**-**regresamos- dijo Yuta- perdón por la tardanza

-no importa- dijo Aki mientras seguía leyendo

-te traigo más investigación- dijo Shin dejando los libros- por cierto, escuche que te peleaste con Maka, ¿es cierto?

-ella quería pelear- dijo Aki- además, ella solo quería sacar su enojo

-¿a qué te refieres?- dijo Yuta confundido

-Maka está deprimida, piensa que fue su culpa por lo de Soul- dijo Aki con una mirada triste- por eso quiere ser fuerte para salvarlo

-te identificaste con Maka, ¿cierto Aki?- dijo Shin

-un poco- dijo Aki quitándose los lentes

-bien ahorita hare la cena- dijo Yuta

-está bien, yo voy comprar algo de la tienda, ahorita regreso- dijo Shin saliendo

-_no sabía que Maka tenie los mismos deseos que yo de volverse más fuerte, pero yo solo me hise fuerte para proteger a Soul como él lo ha hecho por mí- _pensó Aki mientras miraba su collar que tenía una piedra roja y al mismo tiempo apretándola- te voy a salvar Soul

.

.

.

.

.

**Guarida de Beatrice (noche)**

**.**

**-**bien Soul parece que hoy te dare tu misión- dijo Beatrice sentada en un trono

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?- dijo Soul

-necesito que vayas a Death City y que mates a una persona, no te preocupes Cecilia y Jack te acompañaran en tu misión- dijo Beatrice- ¿no es así Cecilia, Jack?

-hai- dijeron los nombrados al mismo tiempo

-y ¿a quién voy a matar?- dijo Soul

-su nombre es Maka Alban- dijo Beatrice sonriendo- esta es su foto

-un segundo, la conozco – dijo Soul- la vi hace unos días

-ella es una amenaza para mí- dijo Beatrice- necesito que la eliminen, cuento contigo Soul

-no le fallare- dijo Soul haciendo una reverencia- se lo prometo Beatrice-sama

Dicho esto Soul sale junto con Jack y Cecilia

-ahora si te matare, Alban- dijo Soul con una sonrisa- esto va ser muy cool

* * *

**Continuara….**

**Akuma: **dejen sus reviews

.

**Proximo cap: Sospechas**


	6. Sospechas

Konnichiwaaaaaaa!

Bien empecemos con nuestra historia y gracias por sus comentarios y también a las personas que lean esta historia XD

* * *

**Sospechas**

**.**

**Calle de Death City (noche)**

**.**

**.**

**-**maldición, ya casi no reconozco ninguna calle- dijo Shin triste- y ¿si me perdí?, espero encontrarme con alguien

-¿Shin-kun?- dijo Maka que venía acompañada de Tsubaki, Kid, Black Star, Liz, Patty y Chrona- ¿Qué haces caminando solo?

-Salí a comprar algo pero me perdí- dijo Shin apenado- lo siento mucho

-¿Por qué te disculpas?- dijo Tsubaki- si quieres te ayudamos a encontrar tu departamento Aki-kun

-¿en serio?- dijo Shin con sus ojos brillosos- muchas gracias

.

.

**Calle concurrida (noche)**

**.**

**.**

**-**y dinos Shin-kun, ¿es la primera vez que vienes a Death City?- dijo Tsubaki

-no, de hecho ya tiene mucho tiempo que no visitaba Death City- dijo Shin

-¿Cómo cuánto tiempo?- dijo Liz

-como unos….- dijo Shin mientras pensaba- 3 años

**-¡¿3 años?!- **dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

-eso es mucho tiempo- dijo Kid- deben ser por sus misiones, ¿cierto?

-sí, durante todo este tiempo viajamos de país a país a completando las misiones que nos da Shinigami-sama- dijo Shin- pero ahora tenemos una misión muy importante que cumplir

-debió ser muy difícil conseguir el doble de almas para que tus armas se volvieran en deathscythe- dijo Chrona

-no fue tan difícil, lo único complicado era que nuestros enemigos eran muchos- dijo Shin- por cierto, les pido disculpas

-¿de qué?- dijo Black Star

-por lo de Aki, sé que al principio es un poco rudo pero no es una mala persona- dijo Shin

-si ya lo sé- dijo Maka recordando como Aki la defendió- lo ha demostrado

-por cierto, ¿Qué se comió Aki cuando peleo contra esos técnicos?- dijo Liz

-ah eso- dijo Shin acordándose- se comió un poción de invisibilidad

-¿una poción de invisibilidad?- dijo Black Star sorprendido- ¿de dónde la consiguió?

-yo la hice- dijo Shin

-**¡¿Qué?!- **dijeron todos sorprendidos

-¿pero cómo?- dijo Tsubaki

-digamos que soy un hechicero- dijo Shin

-**¡¿Un hechicero?!- **volvieron a decir todos al mismo tiempo sorprendidos

-nunca había escuchado nada de los hechiceros- dijo Kid

-de hecho soy el ultimo- dijo Shin- veras, los hechiceros son muy pocos en este mundo ya que las brujas los cazan para robarles algunas de sus pociones o encantamientos por eso no hay muchos como yo

-¿las brujas los cazan?- dijo Maka- pero como te volviste hechicero

-en una de nuestras misiones nos encontramos con un viejo que se encontraba solo en una casa abandonada, nos dio lastima por el así es que lo ayudamos, esa persona como agradecimiento me eligió como su aprendiz y enseño todo lo relacionado con los hechiceros, desafortunadamente murió unos pocos días así es que me heredo un libro donde contenía todo las pócimas que podía realizar

-genial- dijo Liz- por eso son muy fuertes

-de echo solo utilizamos las pócimas en caso de que la misión este difícil- dijo Shin

-tengo otra duda, ¿Por qué Aki-kun siempre usa lentes?- pregunto Patty curiosa

-será porque le gusta mucho usarlo, tal vez será por eso, no conozco sus gustos jejeje- dijo Shin nervioso

-_hay algo muy extraño, que nos estará ocultando Shin- _pensó Kid

.

.

**Arriba de un edificio**

**.**

**.**

**-**ya los encontramos- dijo Jack observando a los demás

-no lo olvides Soul, tu misión es matar a Maka Alban- dijo Cecilia- ¿estás listo?

-esto va ser cool- dijo Soul sonriendo- no escaparas Alban

.

**Departamento de Shin, Aki y Yuta**

**.**

**-¡AKI!- **grito Yuta viendo que Aki dejo caer un libro y empezaba a temblar- ¿Qué pasa?

-están aquí- dijo Aki- algo malo va a pasar

-te refieres a..- dijo Yuta

-Maka está en peligro- dijo Aki- tenemos que buscar a Shin

.

.

**De vuelta en la calle de Death city**

**.**

**.**

**-**¿Qué pasa Shin?- dijo Maka viendo como Shin se detenía

-_esto es- _pensó Shin

En ese momento una bola de fuego apareció arriba y se dirijia hacia ellos- **¡CUBRENSEEEEE!**

Al decir eso todos esquivaron el ataque

-pero que- dijo Black Star

-vaya, vaya nos volvemos a encontrar shinigami- dijo Jack desde arriba del edificio acompañado de Cecilia y Soul

-Jack- dijo Kid serio- esta vez no escaparas

-eso lo veremos- dijo Jack bajando del edificio apuntando a Kid- ***¡****Shōka ponpu!**

**-**tendré que ayudarlo- dijo Cecilia bajando del edificio- ***¡Aisupikku!**

**-**maldición- dijo Balck Star- ¿Qué estarán tramando?

-ahora Soul- dijo Jack

-a la orden- dijo Soul cayendo del edificio- debo de cumplir con mi misión

-**¡MAKA CORRE!, TIENES QUE ESCAPAR- **grito Shin- **ALEJATE DE SOUL**

**-**¿Qué?- dijo Maka confusa

-**¡SOLO CORRE!- **grito Shin- **CORRE**

al decir eso Maka asintió y salió corriendo a la dirección contraria

-ve por ella Soul- dijo Cecilia

-hai- dijo Soul y empezó a correr siguiendo a Maka

.

.

**Callegon solitaria**

**.**

**.**

**-**¡no te escaparas!- dijo Soul siguiéndola

-_no puede estar pasando-_peso Maka mientras corría pero en ese entonces se mete por una callejón sin salida- maldición

-parece que se te acabo el camino- dijo Soul con una sonrisa mientras se empezaba a acercar a ella- nadie podrá salvarte

-**¡SOUL, REACCIONA!, TU NO ERES ASÍ- **grito Maka llorando- **¡NO DEJES QUE TE CONTROLEN!**

**-**_qué esperas Soul, acaba con ella- _dijo Beatrice telepáticamente a Soul- _mátala, ¡ahora!_

-Soul, por favor- dijo Maka- tienes que reaccionar

Pero en ese momento Soul la agarra del cuello levantándola

-este es tu fin- dijo Soul mientras convertía su brazo en el filo de su guadaña levantándolo hacia el cuello de Maka- adiós Alban

-**¡DETENTEEEEEE!- **grito Maka cerrando los ojos

Pero en ese entonces Soul recordó una voz de una niña de 7 años que decía la misma frase -_¡DETENTEEEEEEE!_

En ese momento Maka empezó a abrir los ojos y vio que el filo de su brazo estaba temblando como si quería evitar hacer el ataque y los ojos de Soul lucían de miedo

-a..a..ayu..da..me- dijo Soul entrecortado- ayu…da…me

-¿Soul?- dijo Maka sorprendida

-pe…er..do…na…me Lu…na- dijo Soul llorando retirando el brazo que sujetaba de Maka en el cuello y empezaba a retroceder- pe….r..do….na…me Lu…na

-_¿Luna?- _pensó Maka confundida pero en ese entonces vio que Soul empezaba a tener dolores de cabeza muy fuertes- ¡Soul!

-_¿Qué me pasa?- _pensó Soul- _mi cabeza me duele_

-_Soul retírate, vuelve a la guarida- _dijo Beatrice telepáticamente a Soul- _le mande la misma orden a Jack y a Cecilia _

_-_como ordenes Beatrice-sama- dijo Soul empezando a caminar hacia la salida

-¿Qué está pasando?- dijo Maka

-¡Maka!- dijo Aki llegando al lugar- ¿estás bien?

-hai, estoy bien- dijo Maka

-qué bueno- dijo Aki- vamos a Shibusen, hay que reportárselo a Shinigami-sama no te preocupes lo demás están ahi

-está bien- dijo Maka mientras seguía a Aki- _esto es muy raro, ¿Por qué Soul no me ataco? Y además ¿Quién es Luna?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Guarida de Beatrice**

**.**

**.**

**-**parece que tendré que hacer la siguiente fase final del ritual- dijo Beatrice levantándose de su trono con una mirada seria- no dejes que Soul salga de ahi, te lo encargo Raven

**Continuara…..**

* * *

**Akuma: **aquí está el glosario

***Aisupikku: **picos de hielo

*** Shōka ponpu: **bomba de fuego

**Enjeru: **dejen sus reviews

**Akuma: **oye te robaste mi línea

.

.

**Próximo cap: El secreto es revelado**


	7. El secreto es revelado

Konnichiwaaaaaa!

Gracias por sus comentarios y este cap nos va dar un giro muy inesperado XD

**Enjeru: **que empiece el cap

* * *

**El secreto es revelado**

**.**

**Shibusen-Deathroom**

**.**

**.**

**-**esto es muy grave- dijo Shinigami-sama- parece que tenemos que cuidar muy bien de Maka-chan

-sabemos de qué Beatrice le ha dado la orden a Soul de matarla- dijo Shin- Beatrice de verdad si odia a Maka

-parece que Aki-kun salió herido, ¿no?- dijo Shinigami-sama

-así es- dijo Shin triste- Jack me lanzo un ataque sorpresa pero en ese momento Aki se interpuso bloqueando el ataque recibiendo el daño

-no te preocupes, Stein ya lo curo, al parecer solo se lastimo su brazo- dijo Shinigami-sama

-no podrá pelear dentro de unos días, lo bueno es que Yuta llevo a Aki de nuevo al departamento- dijo Shin con una mirada preocupante

-¿Qué pasa Shin-kun?- dijo Shinigami-sama

-estoy preocupado, están empezando a sospechar, ¿Qué pasa si todo el mundo se entera de la verdad?, no sé cómo reaccionarían lo demás del secreto- dijo Shin preocupado

-no te preocupes Shin-kun- dijo Shinigami-sama-saben y por cierto, ¿Dónde está Maka-chan?

-se fue a su departamento acompañada de Blair- dijo Shin- me retiro, con su permiso

-de acuerdo- dijo Shinigami-sama viendo como Shin se iba

.

.

**Departamento de Maka y Soul**

**.**

**.**

**-**_esto es muy extraño- _pensó Maka estando sentada en el sofá- _¿Por qué me llamo Luna?, ¿Quién es ella?, sin más lo recuerdo Soul nunca me hablo de una tal Luna, ¿y si será una admiradora o una exnovia?, no creo que fuera su exnovia, tengo que investigar quien es ella_

_-_Maka-chan, tienes que ver esto- dijo Blair que estaba en el cuarto de Soul

-Blair, no toques nada de su cuarto- dijo Maka mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al cuarto de Soul

-mira, el ultimo cajón de su escritorio está cerrada con llave- dijo Blair- quiero saber que hay halla adentro

-déjame ver- dijo Maka acercándose al escritorio intentando abrir el ultimo cajón pero fue inútil- tienes razón está cerrada, ¿Cómo la abrimos?

-déjamelo a mí- dijo Blair levantando su dedo hacia el ultimo cajón- Pum-pumkin-pumkin ¡abre!

Al decir eso se escuchó como un seguro que se abre del cajón- listo ya esta

-veamos que hay adentro- dijo Maka sacando el cajón y vio de que hay una caja mediana de color café- ¿una caja?

-¿Por qué Soul-kun tenía esta caja bajo llave?- dijo Blair- debio ser algo muy valioso para él, ¿no?

-tal vez si- dijo Maka sacando la caja poniéndola en el suelo- voy a abrirla

Cuando la abrió, Maka encontró muchas partituras escritas a mano, unas fotos, una bolsa pequeña y una cajita negra

-¿y esto?- dijo Maka viendo las partituras- espera, conozco esta letra, es la de Soul

-¿Qué?, ¿dices que Soul-kun las hiso?- dijo Blair sorprendida

-sí, todos estos papeles están firmados por Soul, pero esto debió de haberlas escrito como de hace muchos años- dijo Maka revisando

-mira, ¿Qué hay en esa bolsita?- dijo Blair señalando el objeto

-vamos a ver- dijo Maka agarrando la bolsita y epezo a abrirla- es un reloj de bolsillo

-¿un reloj?- dijo Blair

-pero no es cualquier reloj, esta echo de oro- dijo Maka sorprendida

-mira se puede abrir el reloj- dijo Blair señalando

-es cierto- dijo Maka abriendo

.

**Tono de reloj- Lacie **_(les dejo el video _ watch?v=T2jd3OE9w6U)

.

-es muy bonito ese tono- dijo Blair

-si tienes razón- dijo Maka- pero no lo entiendo, ¿Por qué tendría Soul un reloj de oro?

-no lo sé esto es muy raro, debe ser muy valioso para conservarlo- dijo Blair

-puede ser- dijo Maka cerrando el reloj

-veamos esa cajita- dijo Blair dándole la caja Maka

-¿Qué hay ahí adentro?- dijo Maka abriendo la cajita y encontró un collar con una piedra roja que brillaba- es un collar

-mira brilla- dijo Blair observando el collar

-espera un segundo, he visto este collar en alguna parte- dijo Maka pensando hasta que..- es el mismo collar que tiene Aki

-¿Por qué Soul-kun tiene el mismo collar que Aki-kun y porque brilla? – dijo Blair

-no lo sé, esto es muy extraño- dijo Maka- las partituras, el reloj y este collar, ¿Por qué Soul las tiene escondidas?

-quien sabe, lo único que falta por revisar son estas fotos- dijo Blair dándoles las fotos a Maka

-ellos deben ser los padres de Soul- dijo Maka mientras observaba una foto de dos personas, el hombre con un traje de novio y la mujer con un vestido de novia- se parece mucho a ellos

-¿y las otras fotos?, ¿Qué contenido tienen?- dijo Blair ansiosa

-déjame ver- dijo Maka pasando las fotos hasta que de pronto…

-¿Maka-chan?- dijo Blair mientras veia como los ojos de Maka tenía esa expresión de sorprendida sosteniendo la última foto- ¿Qué pasa?

-ahorita vuelvo, tengo que ver alguien- dijo Maka metiendo todo a la caja café llevándosela consigo misma mientras salía del departamento- _tengo que llegar rápido_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Depart****amento de Aki, Shin y Yuta**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-**¿seguro que estas bien, Aki-kun?- dijo Yuta- ¿no deberías ponerte los lentes?

-estoy en el departamento no es necesario que los use- dijo Aki

En ese momento se escuchó unos golpes de la puerta

-¿será Shin?- dijo Aki

-no creo, el lleva llaves- dijo Yuta caminando hacia la puerta- ¿Quién es?

-soy Maka- dijo ella misma

-es Maka- dijo Aki entrando a su habitacion

-pasa- dijo Yuta mientras abría la puerta- hola Maka-chan, es muy raro de recibir visitas y ¿Cómo nos encontraste?

-le pregunte a mi papa su dirección- dijo Maka entrando- Yuta, tengo algo que preguntarte

-dime que es- dijo Yuta

-¿desde cuándo conoces a Soul?- dijo Maka

-de que hablas Maka-chan- dijo Yuta sorprendido

-dime- dijo Maka sacando la última foto que vio enseñándoselo a Yuta- ¿conociste a Soul?, no solo tú, ¿también lo conoció Shin?

-eso es- dijo Yuta sorprendido mientras veia que en esa foto se veía a unos 3 niños y una niña de 7 años sonriendo y los niños eran Soul , Shin y Yuta- ¿Dónde la encontraste?

-dime la verdad Yuta- dijo Maka

-Yuta no tiene nada que decirte- dijo Aki saliendo del cuarto con una chamarra negra cubriendo sus ojos con su gorra

-tu sabias todo, ¿no?- dijo Maka- ¿Qué relación tienen con Soul ustedes tres?

-eso no te importa- dijo Aki- no te metas en nuestros asuntos y dime ¿Dónde conseguiste esa foto?

-de esto- dijo Maka enseñando la caja café

-eso es- dijo Aki sorprendido- eso es de Soul, tú no tienes derecho de tenerlo

Al decir eso quiso arrebatar a Maka la caja

-no te dejare- dijo Maka intentando que no se lo rebatara

-oigan tranquilícense- dijo Yuta viendo como Maka y Aki forcejeaban por la caja

-dámela- dijo Aki

-**¡ya te dije que no!- ** dijo Maka haciendo un movimiento brusco

En ese momento Aki se resbalo soltando un grito mientras caía en el suelo- **¡kyaaaa!**

**-¡gane!- **dijo Maka viendo como Aki se levantaba pero su gorro se le cayó dejando ver su cabello largo que le llegaba como a la cintura de color negro con puntas rojas y en ese momento Aki levanta la vista hacia Maka

-eso es- dijo Maka sorprendida viendo a Aki- esos ojos son..

-tu- dijo Aki con una voz suave- **¡TU NO SABES NADA!**

Al decir eso Aki salió del departamento llorando dejando a Maka en un estado de shock

-ya llegue- dijo Shin llegando unos minutos después- Maka, ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Dónde está Aki, que paso Yuta?

-Shin-kun- dijo Yuta- la vio

-significa que..- dijo Shin mientras Yuta asentía

-creo que es momento de decirle a Maka-chan la verdad- dijo Yuta- ven Maka toma asiento, preparare té

Al decir eso Maka obedeció sentándose en el sillón al igual que Shin y Yuta dandole una taza de té a Maka

-sorprendida, ¿no?- dijo Yuta

-entonces, Aki es..- dijo Maka

-es un chica- dijo Shin- si nosotros dos lo sabemos

-y debo decirte que Aki Kurogane no es su verdadero nombre- dijo Yuta

-entonces, ¿Cuál es?- dijo Maka

-su verdadero nombre es Luna- dijo Shin

-Luna- dijo Maka

**Flashback **

_-perdóname Luna, perdóname Luna_

**Fin Flashback**

**-**es ella- dijo Maka-** ¡es ella!**

-¿Qué pasa Maka-chan?- dijo Shin

-cuando Soul intento matarme, el repitió una frase que decía perdóname Luna- dijo Maka recordando- ¿Qué relación tiene Soul con Luna?

-una muy grande- dijo Shin- de hecho ellos se conocen desde que tienen memoria

-¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo Maka hasta que entendió lo que dijo- eso significa que..

Al decir eso Shin y Yuta asentían

-si Maka-chan- dijo Yuta- el verdadero nombre de los dos es Soul y Luna Evans

-Soul y Luna son hermanos- dijo Shin

-¿Luna es su hermana?- dijo Maka sorprendida

.

**Continuara….**

* * *

**Akuma: **dejen sus reviews

.

.

**Proximo cap: Un recuerdo doloroso-parte 1**


	8. Un recuerdo doloroso- parte 1

Konnichiwaaaaaa!

Gracias por sus comentarios y en este cap va ser un poco triste, bueno basta de hablar y comencemos

* * *

**Un recuerdo doloroso- parte 1**

**Departamento de Shin, Yuta y Luna**

**.**

**.**

**-**¿son hermanos?- dijo Maka impresionada-pero, ¿Quién de ellos es el mayor?

-de hecho son mellizos- dijo Shin- pero a la vez pasan como gemelos

-sí, tienen muchas cosas en común aunque sean diferentes- dijo Yuta- por ejemplo sus ojos

-es cierto- dijo Maka recordando- los ojos de ambos son rojos

-otro ejemplo es que ambos tienen los mismos gustos, a ellos les gusta mucho la pasta, su forma de vestir y ambos tocan el piano- dijo Shin

-¿en serio?- dijo Maka

-y hay otra cosa más importante en la ellos son iguales- dijo Yuta

-¿y qué es?- pregunto Maka

-porque crees que Luna no quiso mostrar su forma de arma cuando pelea- dijo Shin

-eso quiere decir que..- dijo Maka sorprendida- ella también es una guadaña

-¡bingo!- dijo Yuta

-¿y es idéntica a la de Soul?- pregunto Maka

-así es, solamente hay una cosa en la que no son iguales al cien por ciento- dijo Yuta

-¿y cuál es?- pregunto Maka

-los colores de la hoja de la guadaña de Luna son invertidas que la de Soul- dijo Shin

-pero su nivel de fuerza es igual- dijo Yuta

-pero, ¿Por qué Luna-chan se viste como hombre y porque no ha querido revelarle a todos de que ella es guadaña?- pregunto Maka

-porque nosotros se lo pedimos- dijo Yuta serio- y de hecho no solo fuimos los únicos

-¿de qué hablan?- dijo Maka

-también Soul se lo pidió- dijo Shin- nosotros solo queríamos de que ella estuviera a salvo

-¿a salvo?- dijo Maka- ¿Por qué?

-es una historia muy larga, pero antes nos podrías darnos la caja para explicarte todo- dijo Shin

Tras decir eso Maka asintió y le dio la caja a Shin

-me trae muchos recuerdos, ¿no es así?, Yuta- dijo Shin con una mirada triste

-hai- dijo Yuta- son bonitos recuerdos

-¿conocían esta caja?- dijo Maka

-así es, en esta caja, Soul metía todas las cosas que para el son valiosas- dijo Shin abriendo la caja buscando algo- esta es mi favorita

Tras decir eso Shin le enseño a Maka una foto de Soul y Luna de unos 6 años abrazados y a la vez sonriendo- eran tan unidos, me hubiera gustado regresar el tiempo para poder regresarles esa felicidad- dijo Shin derramando una que otra lagrima

-no eres el único Shin-kun- dijo Yuta triste- bien Maka te contare la verdad, como veras Eater no es su verdadero apellido de Soul-kun, su verdadero apellido es Evans

-Evans- dijo Maka- ¿es tan importante su apellido?

-así es, su apellido no es cualquier otro, el apellido Evans pertenece a una dinastía de músicos, una de las mejores- dijo Shin

-es por eso que Soul y Luna-chan saben tocar el piano, ¿no?- dijo Maka

-así es- dijo Shin sacando una foto de la caja, entregándoselo a Maka- ellos son Markus y Angelina Evans, los padres de Wes, Soul y Luna

-ambos se parecen mucho a sus padres- dijo Maka viendo la foto de Andrew que es igual que Soul con sus ojos rojos pero su cabello es de color negro con sus puntas rojas y Angelina es igual que Luna pero su cabello es blanco y sus ojos de color azul zafiro- pero, ¿Quién es Wes?

-es el hermano mayor de Soul y Luna, esta es su foto- dijo Shin entregándole la foto

-se parece mucho a Soul- dijo Maka

-lo más increíble es que fue Wes el que escogió los nombre de Soul-kun y Luna-chan- dijo Yuta

-¿Cómo es que saben todo de Soul y Luna?- dijo Maka

-veras, mis padres y los padres de Yuta han trabajado para los Evans de generación tras generación- dijo Shin

-así es, el padre de Shin kun trabajaba de mayordomo y su madre era ama de llaves- dijo Yuta- y mis padres ambos eran cocineros, por esa razón vivíamos en la mansión Evans

-no lo sabía, Soul nunca me platico nada de su familia ni de ustedes- dijo Maka

-debí de imaginármelo- dijo Shin

-¿en dónde está la mansión Evans?- dijo Maka

-en Londres- dijo Yuta

-Londres- dijo Maka pero a la vez se acordó de algo- _por eso Soul estaba callado cuando fuimos a hacer la misión a Londres_

-y ¿Cómo eran Soul y Luna?- dijo Maka

-veamos ellos eran más o menos así- dijo Shin

.

.

**Flashback (hace 8 años atrás)**

**.**

**.**

**Mansión Evans-patio (día)**

**-**_oye Yuta, ¡atrápala!- grito Shin de unos 8 años lanzando una pelota hacia Yuta pero no alcanzo agarrarla y le dio en la cara_

_-eso fue me dolió- dijo Yuta de unos 8 años sobándose la cara_

_-no deberías ser tan rudo con Yuta-kun- dijo Luna enojada de unos 6 años- ¿no es así *aniki?_

_-solo están jugando Lu-chan- dijo Soul de unos 6 años _

_-bien que les parece si jugamos los 4 con la pelota- dijo Shin- pero Luna-chan y Soul-kun, acuérdense que tienen clase de piano a las 4: 30 pm_

_-lo sabemos, no se nos olvida- dijeron Soul y Luna al mismo tiempo sonriendo_

_-bien hora de jugar- dijo Yuta_

_-¡HAI!- dieron todos mientras empezaban a jugar_

_._

**Fin Flashback**

.

-han cambiado mucho en estos años- dijo Shin

-si en esos años Soul-kun y Luna-chan amaban la música como ninguna otra persona, sus padres estaban muy orgullosos de ellos- dijo Yuta

-y ¿Wes también tocaba un instrumento?- pregunto Maka

-así es, el tocaba el violín- dijo Shin

-de una forma muy profesional- dijo Yuta- bueno como te decía, Soul-kun y Luna-chan iban a cumplir 7 años el 12 de diciembre, en ese entonces, la familia Evans tiene una tradición en donde al cumplir 7 años uno de los integrantes de la familia debe de tocar enfrente de todos los invitados, es por eso que se organizaba una fiesta de cumpleaños

-me acuerdo cuando fue su cumpleaños de ellos dos- dijo Yuta

.

.

**Flashback**

**.**

**.**

**-**_**¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SOUL, LUNA!**- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo_

_-muchas gracias- dijo Luna sonriendo_

_-Soul, Luna este es mi regalo- dijo Markus- un piano para cada quien_

_**-¡UN PIANO!**- dijeron Soul y Luna emocionados_

_-tenemos uno para cada quien- dijo Luna sonriendo_

_-si podre componer todo el tiempo- dijo Soul emocionado_

_-gracias Papá- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo mientras su padre solo sonreía_

_-Soul-kun, Luna-chan, este es mi regalo para los dos- dijo Angelina dándoles una caja pequeña a cada quien- abrenlo_

_Tras decir eso ambos la abrieron_

_-es un reloj de bolsillo- dijo Soul emocionado_

_-es muy lindo- dijo Luna sonriendo_

_-abran el reloj- dijo Angelina mientras ellos abrían el reloj_

**Tono de reloj- Lacie **_(les dejo el video _ watch?v=T2jd3OE9w6U)

-_es nuestra canción aniki- dijo Luna emocionada_

_-es la primera canción que tocamos en el piano- dijo Soul sonriendo- gracias Mamá_

_-si gracias- dijo Luna_

_-Soul, Luna este es mi regalo- dijo Wes- es un collar con un rubi_

_Tras decir eso Wes le puso el collar a cada quien_

_-kawai- dijo Luna_

_-ahora junten los rubís- dijo Wes_

_Tras decir eso Soul y Luna juntaron los rubíes y empezaron a brillar_

_-¡brillan!- dijo Luna sorprendida- pero ¿porque?_

_-cuando están juntas empiezan a brillar- dijo Wes- juren que nunca se lo quitaran, prométemelo _

_-lo juramos ni-san- dijeron los dos abrazando a su hermano_

_-bien tenemos que prepararnos la fiesta comienza a las 8:45- dijo Angeline_

_-hai- dijeron todos los sirvientes_

_._

_._

**Fin Flashback**

**.**

**.**

**-**ese fue un momento tan feliz de Soul y Luna- dijo Shin con tristeza

-y luego que paso- dijo Maka

-con el paso del día, llego el momento que todos hemos esperado, además de que Soul –kun y Luna-chan iban a ser reconocidos, Wes-san iba ser reconocido como el mejor violinista del mundo- dijo Yuta

.

.

_**Flashback (mansión Evans-noche)**_

_**.**_

_**Afuera de la puerta del salón principal**_

_**.**_

_**-**__¿estas nerviosa Luna-chan?- dijo Shin _

_-solo un poco, pero si no les gustan como tocamos- dijo Luna triste _

_-eso no va a pasar- dijo Soul animándola- ademas ves este collar que nos dio ni-san, significa que yo siempre voy a estar contigo en todo_

_-¿en serio?- dijo Luna_

_-yo nunca miento- dijo Soul con una sonrisa_

_-arigato aniki- dijo Luna devolviéndole la sonrisa_

_-les deseamos mucha suerte- dijo Yuta _

_-¿en dónde van a estar?- dijo Luna_

_-estaremos en otro lugar, no se preocupen les aplaudiremos mucho cuando terminen- dijo Shin_

_-claro- dijo Soul _

_-arigato Shin-kun- dijo Luna dándole un beso en la mejilla a Shin_

_-bien entraremos primero- dijo Yuta-vamos Shin-kun_

_-hai- dijo Shin abriendo la puerta del salón entrando los dos al mismo tiempo_

_**.**_

_**Adentro del salón principal**_

_._

_-Shin-kun, tu cara esta roja- dijo Yuta burlándose mientras ambos se- no me digas que te gusta Luna-chan_

_-no dijas esas cosas- dijo Shin sonrojado- mira ahí esta nuestros padres. Tenemos que ir con ellos, sabes muy bien que los sirvientes tienen que estar en esa habitacion_

_-es cierto- dijo Yuta mientras seguía a Shin_

_**Dos horas después**_

_**-**__con ustedes mis hijos, Soul y Luna Evans- dijo Mathew mientras se abrían las puertas del salon mientras Soul y Luna entraban, Soul lucia con un traje negro, camisa blanca, corbata negra y zapatos negros y Luna lucia de un vestido de gala de color rojo y su cabello recogido con un moño rojo- denles un fuerte aplauso_

_Tras decir eso todo el mundo aplaudio mientras Soul y Luna empezaron a caminar hasta llegar al centro _

_-antes de que ellos toquen su pieza, mi esposa Angelina les cantara para ustedes- dijo Markus mientras Angelina se acercaba luciendo un vestido azul al centro del salón y empezó a cantar_

_**Lilium (**__aquí les paso el video __ watch?v=FY_wQZ8MyEY__)_

_Os iusti meditabitur sapientiam,  
Et lingua eius loquetur indicium._

_Beatus vir qui suffert tentationem,  
Quoniqm cum probates fuerit accipient __coronam__ vitae_

_-tiene una hermosa voz la señora Evans- dijo uno de varios invitados_

_-sigue teniendo esa voz tan maravillosa- dijo la mamá de Yuta_

_-así es- dijo la mamá de Shin_

_Kyrie, fons bonitatis.  
Kyrie, ignis divine, eleison.  
O quam sancta, quam serena,  
Quam benigma, quam amoena esse Virgo creditur._

_O quam sancta, quam serena,  
Quam benigma, quam amoena,  
O castitatis lilium._

_Después de cantar todo el mundo aplaudio_

_-ahora mi hijo mayor Wes, les tocara una melodía para ustedes con su violin- dijo Markus_

_Tras decir eso, Wes se acercó al centro del salón y empezó a tocar_

_**Violin-Pachelbel Canon in D major **__(aquí les dejo el video __ watch?v=JnBXqUg4YLA)_

_-que hermoso- dijeron una persona del publico _

_-es verdad- dijo otra persona y todos empezaron a comentar_

_-Wes-san es maravilloso- dijo Yuta impresionado_

_-lo se- dijo Shin- después de Wes sigue Soul y Luna, debemos darles animos Yuta_

_-hai- dijo Yuta_

_Después de un par de minutos Wes termino de tocar y todo el mundo empezó a aplaudir_

_-bien y para cerrar esta gran fiesta, mis hijos Soul y Luna les tocara para todos ustedes- dijo Markus_

_Después de decir eso Soul y Luna se acercaron al centro del salón sentándose en un piano cada quien_

_-listo aniki- dijo Luna _

_-listo- dijo Soul y en ese entonces empezaron a tocar_

_**River Flows in You de Yiruma **__(les dejo el video _ watch?v=7maJOI3QMu0)

.

**Fin Flashback **_(__River Flows in You de Yiruma de fondo)_

**.**

**-**cuando empezaron a tocar- dijo Shin- todo el mundo se maravilló con esa melodía, ninguna persona podría creer lo que escuchaban

-se veía a ambos disfrutando mientras tocaban- dijo Yuta- para ellos era un momento precioso

-me hubiera encantado escucharlo- dijo Maka- y luego ¿Qué paso?

-después de que dejaron de tocar- dijo Shin que cambio a un tono serio- todo se oscureció

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Maka confundida

-después de que acabaran de tocar- dijo Shin que empezaba a llorar- Soul y Luna no fueron reconocidos y Wes no fue el mejor violinista del mundo

-¿no les gusto a los demás?- dijo Maka enojada- pero tal vez algunos si les gustaron

**-¡NO ES ESO!-** grito Shin mientras cubría su cara con sus manos llorando más fuerte- para ellos ese día fue uno de los peores que hayan vivido

-Shin-kun, yo les explicare- dijo Yuta- veras Maka-chan, lo que quiso decir Shin es que ninguno recordó ese día

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Maka- ¿Por qué nadie lo recuerda?

-lo que pasa es que los invitados, mi familia, la familia de Shin-kun, los señores Evans y Wes-san- dijo Yuta aguantándose las lágrimas- para ellos no hubo futuro

Tras decir eso Maka entendió lo que dijo Yuta abriendo sus ojos de sorpresa- eso significa que..

-así es- dijo Yuta- fueron asesinados por unos kishin en la mansión Evans

-¿la familia de Yuta, Shin, Luna-chan y Soul, están muertos?- dijo Maka sorprendida

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continuara….**

* * *

**Akuma: **dejen sus comentarios, lamento el retraso tenia problemas con el internet pero les aseguro que subiré los cap mas temprano

**Glosario:**

***aniki- **hermano mayor

**.**

**Próximo**** cap: Un recuerdo doloroso- parte 2**


	9. Un recuerdo doloroso- parte 2

Konnichiwaaaaaaa!

Gracias por sus comentarios y aquí está la segunda parte del cap, espero que lo disfruten

* * *

**Un recuerdo doloroso- parte 2**

**Departamento de Shin, Yuta y Luna**

**.**

**.**

**-**¿murieron?- dijo Maka sin creerlo- pero ¿Qué paso, como sucedió esto?

-fue algo que no esperábamos, pensamos que ese día iba a salir perfecto pero nos equivocamos, para Soul y Luna fue en ese momento cuando conocieron el infierno, donde es imposible olvidar ese día- dijo Shin serio

**.**

**.**

**Flashback**

**.**

**Salon principal de la mansión Evans**

**.**

**-**_¡Maravilloso!, ¡Bravo!- dijeron todos los invitados y aplaudiendo mientras que Soul y Luna dejaron de tocar_

_-¡así se hace Soul-kun, Luna-chan!- grito Yuta emocionado mientras aplaudía_

_-sabían que lo harían- pensó Shin mientras aplaudía_

_En ese momento una persona empezó a gritar_

_**-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-**__ grito una persona de atrás y se escuchó un ruido como si apuñalaran a alguien_

_-¿Qué es ese sonido?- dijo Yuta mientras todos observaban- ¿Qué es eso?_

_-no lo sé- dijo Shin en ese momento el padre de Yuta entra a la habitación donde está la servidumbre cerrando las puertas_

_-¿Qué sucede?- dijo la mamá de Shin_

_-aparecieron unos 3 kishin- dijo el papá de Yuta- están atacando todo a su alrededor_

_-¿Kishin?- pensó Shin_

_En ese momento se escuchó un ruido en la puerta como si quisieran abrirla a la fuerza- maldición nos encontró_

_-__**esconde a Shin y a Yuta, ¡rapido!-**__ dijo el papá de Shin mientras él y varios sirvientes se pusieron en la puerta evitando de que abrieran- __**¡escóndelos! **_

_La madre de Yuta y Shin asintieron y abrieron una puerta secreta del suelo- rápido, entren_

_-¿Qué está pasando?- dijo Yuta mientras él y Shin entraban a la puerta secreta_

_-escúchenme bien, no hagan ningún ruido, todo va a salir bien- dijo la mamá de Yuta tranquilizando a ambos mientras los abrazaba_

_-rápido no tenemos mucho tiempo- dijo el padre de Shin_

_-cuídense- dijo la mamá de Shin mientras cerraban la puerta_

_En ese momento se escuchó un portazo del cuarto dejando a ver un kishin y en rápido movimiento mato a todos a su alrededor mientras Shin aguantaba las lágrimas tapándole la boca a Yuta que empezaba a llorar escuchando los gritos de sus familias siendo aniquilados_

_-listo, ninguno vivo- dijo el Kishin tragándose la última alma mientras se dirigía a la salida_

_Tras irse, Yuta y Shin salieron de su escondite observando a sus familiares descuartizados por el Kishin_

_-mamá, papá- dijo Yuta llorando el los cuerpos de sus padres- porque Shin, __**¡PORQUE!**_

_-__**¡NO LO SE!- **__grito Shin derramando lagrimas- no lo sé, pero tenemos que salir de aquí_

_-¿Dónde está Soul-kun y Luna-chan?- dijo Yuta preocupado_

_-maldición, están en el salón principal, tenemos que ir rápido- dijo Yuta pero en ese momento escucharon unos gritos de ira- esos gritos_

_-son de Soul y Luna algo paso- dijo Shin preocupado mientras se acercaban a la puerta abriéndola al mismo tiempo_

_-¿Qué pa..so?- dijo Yuta mientras el y Shin veían muchos cuerpos tirados en el suelo, mucha sangre en las paredes y en medio del salón se encontraban Soul y Luna con sus ropas llenas de sangre y su brazo estaba trasformado en una hoja de guadaña lleno de sangre en la punta _

_-ma…al…di…cion, son muy fu…e..r…te..s- dijo entrecortado un kishin todavía con vida pero en ese instante Soul clavo su hoja de guadaña en la cara del kishin matándolo_

_-Soul, Luna-chan- dijo Shin pero en ese momento Soul y Luna voltean a ver a Shin y Yuta con una expresión de odio y enojo_

_-__**¡MUEREEEEEEEE!- **__ gritaron Soul y Luna acercándose a Shin y a Yuta _

_-perdieron el control- dijo Yuta asustado- __**¡Shin-kun!**_

_-__**¡SOUL, LUNA-CHAN!- **__grito Shin mientras los nombrados estaban a unos centímetros de ellos y en ese instante Shin extiende sus brazos tocando la cabeza de ellos con sus manos- __**¡YA BASTAAAAAAA!**_

_Tras decir eso sus manos empezaron a brillar y lanzo una onda expansiva mandando a volar a Soul y Luna hacia la pared_

_-¿Qué has hecho Shin-kun?- dijo Yuta asustado_

_-no lo se- dijo Shin observando sus manos- que he hecho, __**¡SOUL, LUNA-CHAN!**_

_En ese momento Shin y Yuta corrieron hacia donde estaban ellos tirados en el suelo tratando de despertarlos_

_-¿Shin-kun?- dijo Luna despertando- ¿Qué paso?_

_-¿no se acuerdan de nada?- pregunto Shin_

_-no, solo me acuerdo de que….- dijo Luna pero en ese intantes empezó a derrabar lagrimas- está muerto, lo mataron_

_-¿a quién?- dijo Shin_

_**-¡ni-san!-**__ lloro Luna desesperada abrazando más fuerte a Shin_

_-¡¿Qué?!- dijo Yuta sorprendido pero en ese instante Soul empezó a levantarse- ¿Soul-kun?_

_-ni..-san, ni..san- repitió Soul llorando viendo el lugar cayéndose de rodillas- ma..ma, pa…pa, ni-san, __**¡¿PORQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!, ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin Flashback**

**.**

**De vuelta al presente**

**.**

**-**nunca se me va olvidar el rostro de Soul y Luna-chan- dijo Shin triste- eran 70 personas reunidas en la fiesta, nadie sobrevivió solo nosotros cuatro, en ese día perdimos a nuestros seres queridos

-¿Qué paso después?- dijo Maka con una mirada triste

-después de eso nos fuimos de la mansión, pasamos 5 años viviendo en una calle pobre de Londres hasta que un día una deathscythe nos vio y nos habló de Shibusen- dijo Yuta- en ese momento aceptamos pertenecer a Shibusen

-¿Quién los encontró?- dijo Maka

-tu padre Maka- dijo Shin- el nos encontró, tuvimos que contarle la verdad, en ese mismo momento ideamos el plan de cambiarle el apellido a Soul y a vestir de hombre y cambiarle el nombre a Luna

-¿Por qué?- dijo Maka- no será que

-así es Maka-chan, esos Kishin que atacaron la mansión no llegaron por causalidad, alguien los envió específicamente a matar a toda la familia Evans, es por eso que ideamos ese plan para que no los encontraran- dijo Yuta- ya que ellos son los últimos de la familia

-¿pero quién los envió?- dijo Maka

-no lo sé- dijo Shin- no hemos encontrado al responsable

-¿y qué sucedió después?- dijo Maka

-llegamos a Shibusen al día siguiente, era el primer día de clases, me hise compañero de Yuta y Luna para que así ambos protegiéramos la identidad de ella- dijo Shin

-y ese día Soul-kun te conoció y se volvió tu compañero- dijo Yuta sonriendo

-así es- dijo Maka recordando la primera vez que lo vio- pero. ¿Por qué lo abandonaron?, ¿Por qué se fueron dejándolo solo?

-no teníamos opción- dijo Shin- lo hicimos por su bien

-¿por su bien?- dijo Maka- ¿Qué quieres decir eso Shin?

-nosotros dos tenemos nuestras razones, ¿Por qué no vas con Luna y le preguntas?- dijo Shin- además ambas tienen la misma razón de volverse mas fuertes

-te refieres a Soul- dijo Maka

-sí, Luna-chan también quiere salvarlo aunque lo oculta- dijo Yuta- ya que es su único hermano, la única familia que le queda

-iré por ella- dijo Maka decidida agarrando el collar con el rubi y una foto mientras se levantaba del sofá y dirigiéndose a la puerta

-¿Cómo la vas a encontrar?- dijo Yuta

-puedo percibir almas, podre encontrar su alma- dijo Maka abriendo la puerta saliendo y cerrándola al mismo tiempo

-espero que la encuentre- dijo Shin preocupado

**.**

**.**

**Calle de Deathcity**

**.**

**.**

**-**_Luna, ¿Por qué abandonaste a Soul, cual fue tu motivo?- _pensó Maka mientras iba corriendo- _encontré el alma de Luna se en donde esta_

Tras decir eso Maka empezó a correr hacia donde se estaba Luna

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Akuma: **dejen sus reviews y lamento el retraso es que la señora inspiración que no llegaba

**Enjeru: **deberías de publicar más seguido

**Akuma: **está bien

.

.

**Proximo cap: un recuerdo doloroso –parte 3**


	10. Un recuerdo doloroso- parte 3

**Konnichiwaaaaa!**

Bien este cap va ser un poco triste y que empiece el cap

* * *

**Un recuerdo doloroso- parte 3**

**Parque de Death City (noche)**

**.**

**-**¿Por qué tiene que meterse en lo que no le importa?- dijo Luna con la cabeza agachada sentada en una banca solitaria mientras derramaba una que otra lágrima- es una idiota

Tras decir eso agarro fuerte su collar- tengo que salvarte aniki, aunque tenga que sacrificar mi vida, voy a rescatarte

Después de eso saco de su bolsa del pantalón su reloj de oro observándolo con tristeza- Mama, Papa, ni-san

**.**

**Flashback**

**8 años antes (mansión Evans- afuera de la entrada del salón)( 10 minutos antes)**

**.**

**-**_aniki, ¿y si me equivoco en una nota?, ¿crees que dirían que no tengo talento en el piano?- dijo Luna triste_

_-no digas eso, sé que no te equivocaras- dijo Soul animándola- yo lo se_

_-no quiero decepcionar a nuestros padres ni a ni-san- dijo Luna triste_

_-lo sé- dijo Soul- yo tampoco quiero decepcionarlos_

_-después de ser reconocidos, tengo miedo de tocar yo sola- dijo Luna derramando una que otra lagrima volteando ver a Soul- no quiero sepárame de ti aniki_

_-Lu-chan, eso nunca va a pasar- dijo Soul decidido- ya se_

_Tras decir eso Soul se quitó su collar- también quítate tu collar_

_-pero- dijo Luna_

_-solo hazlo- dijo Soul mientras veía que Luna también se quitaba su collar_

_-yo te daré el mío y tú me darás el tuyo así aunque estemos separados siempre estare contigo, siempre- dijo Soul intercambiando su collar con la de Luna y al mismo tiempo se ponía el collar de Luna_

_-¿siempre?- dijo Luna mientras se ponía el collar de Soul- ¿lo prometes?_

_-lo prometo, bien es hora de entrar, vamos Lu-chan- dijo Soul extendiendo su brazo hacia Luna_

_-hai- dijo Luna igual extendiendo su brazo para alcanzar la mano de Soul estrechándola y al mismo tiempo abrían las puertas_

_._

_._

**Fin Flashback**

**.**

**-**lamento haberlos decepcionado- dijo Luna llorando mientras sus lagrimas caian en el reloj- perdóname aniki, en serio perdóname

Tras decir eso, Luna cerró sus ojos y empezó a cantar

**Kinjirareta Asobi**

_**kinjirareta asobi ha futari no himitsu**__**  
utsurou kisetsu ni hagureteshimatta heya**_

_**"nakanaide."  
anata ha itta.  
nanoni watashi wo hitoribocchi ni shita  
**_

_**azayaka na tsuki no yo ni umareru chou ha  
nureta hane wo hiroge Waltz wo odoru deshou  
aa anata ha doko deshou  
**_

-¿esa voz?- dijo Maka llegando de al parque siguiendo esa voz

_**mayoi tsuzukereba ii kohitsujitachi yo  
yurushi no hikari ha nanimo sukuwanai wa  
**_

Maka siguió corriendo hacia donde estaba esa voz

_**"ikanaide."  
watashi ha itta.  
nanoni anata ha hitoribocchi de itta**__**  
**_

-es Luna-chan- dijo Maka llegando pero a unos metros cerca donde estaba ella

_**tsumetai garasu no mado hitai wo tsukete  
itoshii anata no otozure wo matteru  
sou matteru no...**_

-_tiene una voz hermosa- _pensó Maka mientras la escuchaba cantar- _pero canta de una forma triste, en verdad Soul y ella son idénticos_

_**wasuretakunai wasuretai  
tadatada shizuka ni nemuri tsuzuketai...**_

_**watashi ga umareta imi dareka oshiete  
nureta mabuta ni ha anata ga ukabu dake  
aa watashi ha dare deshou**_

**nee watashi ha dare deshou**

Tras terminar de cantar abrio sus ojos con una mirada triste, pero en ese momento sintió una presencia y puso posición de ataque- ¿quién está ahí?

-soy yo Luna-chan- dijo Maka acercándose

-no me llames así, Maka- dijo Luna sentándose con una mirada seria- ¿y que haces aquí?

-vine a buscarte- dijo Maka acercándose a Luna- ¿puedo sentarme?

-hai- dijo Luna mientras veía que Maka se sentaba a lado de ella

-se todo de ti, Shin me lo conto- dijo Maka- lamento por la muerte de tus padres y el de Wess, pero hay algo que no entiendo ¿te volviste fuerte para vengar la muerte de tu familia?

-no- dijo Luna- por mas que logre vengarme, no puedo traer de regreso a los muertos, no creo que se sientan orgullosos de mí, además solo quiero saber la verdad, saber quién fue el que mando a esos kishin a matarnos

-si es por eso, ¿Por qué ustedes abandonaron a Soul?- dijo Maka

-eso es asunto mío- dijo Luna

-por favor dime la verdad- dijo Maka- o es que no querias a tu hermano

-nunca digas eso- dijo Luna

-dime Luna- dijo Maka- ¿Por qué?, **¿Por qué?**

**-¿QUIERES QUE TE LO DIJA?- **grito Luna levantándose enfrente de Maka- **¿SABES PORQUE ME FUI?, PORQUE LO VI SU FUTURO MAKA, DESDE EL PRINCIPIO SABIA QUE ANIKI SERIA CONSUMIDO POR LA SANGRE NEGRA, SI NO ME CONVERTIA EN DEATHSCYTHE, NO PODRIA AYUDARLO, EN EL FUTURO ANIKI SE CONVERTIRIA EN UN KISHIN, MAS FUERTE QUE ASURA, POR ESO ME FUI PARA PODER CAMBIAR EL FUTURO**

-yo jamás lo abandonaría- dijo Luna llorando cayendo de rodillas- intente decirle la verdad, pero Shinigami-sama dijo que sería muy peligroso revelar el futuro de esa persona, aniki pensó que lo estaba abandonando, empezamos a discutir y al poco tiempo a pelearnos, nos dijimos cosas muy dolorosas y Soul me dijo que hubiera muerto yo en vez de ni-san, eso me dolio mucho y le dije que lo odiaba, tras deir eso Shin, Yuta y yo agarramos la primera misión y nunca regresamos

Tras decir eso Luna se llevo sus manos a su cara evitando que Maka la viera llorar- no se porque le dije eso a aniki, no lo odio

-Luna-chan- dijo Maka mientras se agachaba a la misma altura de Luna enseñándole el collar- sé que en el fondo Soul extraña mucho, cuando escogemos un misión, siempre Soul miraba la repisa de las misiones imposibles, ponía una mirada triste cuando veía que la misión todavía no estaba hecha y ponía una mirada de alivio cuando la misión está completa, además te diré algo, cuando Soul intento matarme, empezó a repetir perdóname Luna, una y otra vez con una mirada de tristeza

Tras decir eso Maka le entrega una foto de ellos dos de unos 6 años abrazados- guarda algunas lágrimas para cuando lo rescatemos, ¿si?

En ese instante Maka la abraza y Luna empieza a llorar como nunca en su vida lo había hecho, tras varios minutos ellas regresan al departamento de Luna

-lamento haberte gritado ese día- dijo Luna disculpándose

-no es nada- dijo Maka- ademas, ¿Por qué tenían tantos libros en tu sala?

-estamos investigando lo que hiso Beatrice a aniki- dijo Luna

-si no me hubieran herido, Soul no sería apuñalado por esa daga- dijo Maka triste

-¿una daga?, ¿lo hirieron con una daga?- dijo Luna- ¿Cómo era?

-era negra, pero al poco tiempo volvió a ser como una daga cualquiera- dijo Maka

-tenemos que llegar a mi departamento, rápido- dijo Luna empezando a correr y Maka la seguía

.

.

**Departamento de Shin, Yuta y Luna**

**.**

**-**Luna- dijo Shin- que bueno que regresaras, ¿estás bien?

-si- dijo Luna- Shin. ¿Dónde está el libro de los rituales antiguos?

-esta por alla- dijo Shin señalando un libro grueso verde mientras veia que Luna se acercaba al libro tomándolo y al mismo tiempo empezaba a hojearlo- ¿Qué está buscando Luna, Maka?

-no lo sé- dijo ella misma

Pero en ese momento Luna dejo de hojearlo- lo encontré

-¿Qué encontraste Luna-chan?- dijo Yuta

-Shin necesito que hables con Shinigami-sama, dile que haga una reunión mañana a las 3:30- dijo Luna

-hai- afirmo Shin

-Yuta, necesito que llames a ..- dijo Luna diciéndole algo a Yuta en el odio- ¿entendiste?

-hai- dijo Yuta emocionado

-¿Qué encontraste Luna-chan?- dijo Maka

-ya sé cuál es el plan de Beatrice- dijo Luna mientras se dirigía a un espejo en la pared

-¿en serio?, pero Luna tienes que vestirte como hombre, para poder hablar con todos

-sabes, nunca me ha gustado tener el cabello largo- dijo Luna mirándose al espejo con una tijeras en la mano

-a que te refieres- dijo Maka

-creo que es el momento de dejar de ser Aki Kurogane, a partir de ahora seré Luna Evans- dijo Luna agarrando las tijeras cortándose un mechón de cabello

**Continuara**

* * *

**Akuma: **dejen sus reviews y les dejo el video de la cancion watch?v=dMFYEkbCTck

**Enjeru: **esta bonita la canción

.

.

**Próximo Cap: El plan de Luna**


	11. El plan de Luna

Konnichiwaaaaaaa!

Bien antes de empezar el cap les dijo que estaré actualizando la historia los viernes o sábados o domingos pero decidí actualizar hoy porque tengo cosas pendientes que hacer, así es que estén al pendiente, bien después de esta información que comience el cap

* * *

**El plan de Luna**

**Tema de apertura: Doubt and Trust-Access** _(se las dejo a su imaginación)_

owari mo miezu hashiri nukeru  
yasuragi wa tooku sugata mo naku

kodoku wo fuujikomete  
tozashikakeru manazashi

habataku mono o mukaeru sora  
shihaisareru no o osoreyashinai

akogareru mabayusa wa  
subete o kaeru tame ni

dare mo yurusazu ni  
doko he yukeru darou?

hikari no moto Yami wa umare  
shinjitsu wa itsuwari ni yureru  
kokoro o tsukisasu  
fureta yoru o koorasete mo  
yume to iu yokubou no kage o  
yobitsuzukeru

kimi no tsumi to itami o  
shinjite iku

.

**Deathroom (día siguiente)**

**.**

**.**

**-**oye Kid, ¿tú sabes para que nos citó Shinigami-sama?- dijo Liz viendo a muchas personas reunidas

-no tengo ni la menor idea- dijo Kid

-oigan, ¿han visto a Maka-chan?- dijo Tsubaki

-no- dijo Chrona pero en ese momento llega Maka y se dirige hacia ello- miren ahí viene

-hola- dijo Maka llegando- lamento el retraso

-¿Dónde estabas?, o es que querías llegar tarde para llamar la atención- dijo Black Star

-no es eso- dijo Maka- lo que pasa es que tenia asuntos que arreglar

-te refieres a Aki-kun- dijo Tsubaki

-_se me olvidaba de que ellos no saben de Luna- _pensó Maka- si ya todo está solucionado

En ese momento entran Shin, Yuta y ven de que Aki tiene una gabardina con gorra muy larga que también entraban y se dirigían hacia el espejo

-¿Por qué Aki se cubre otra vez con esa gabardina?- empezaron a decir unos de los que estaban ahí

-esto es muy raro de Aki-kun- dijo Alice- ¿no lo crees Natsuno?

-hai- dijo Natsuno serio

Ya cuando llegaron hasta el espejo brillante, el mismo espejo empezó a brillar y de ahí salió Shinigami-sama- hola, hola que bueno que hallan venido, bien los he citado aquí para preparar un ataque hacia la bruja Beatrice y rescatar a nuestro aliado Soul Eater Evans

-todavía siguen con lo mismo- dijo Dan enojado- yo sugiero matarlo, así evitaremos de que ataquen más personas, además solo es un arma con sangre negra, de todas maneras se volverá un kishin, yo digo que lo matemos

Tras decir eso varios empezaron a murmurar y en ese instante Maka se dirige hacia Dan con una expresión de odio- no dejare de que lo mates, voy a rescatarlo y si tengo que dar mi vida, lo hare- dijo Maka decidida mirando fijamente a Dan

-miren quien está aquí, una técnico sin arma- dijo Dan con una sonrisa burlona- ya sé porque te abandono tu compañero, porque vio de que eres muy débil y una fracasada

-**¡callate!- **grito Maka dándole un puñetazo a Dan

**-¡eres una estúpida!- **dándole una cachetada a Maka tirándola en el suelo- **jajajajajajajaja, ahora te dare otro golpe**

Pero antes de que Maka recibiera el otro golpe Aki se interpone recibiendo el ataque

-**¡Aki!- **dijo Laura impresionada al igual que otros

-**¡no te metas en mi pelea, Aki!- **dijo Dan enojado

-eres patético- susurro Aki levantando su rostro fijamente a Dan- **no eres más que un simple cobarde**

**-**pero que..- dijo Dan impresionado al ver el rostro de Aki- tu eres…

-vaya parece que descubriste mi identidad- dijo Aki con su voz de mujer y al mismo tiempo se quitó la gabardina mostrando su verdadera apariencia, lucía un vestido con corset gótico con tirantes que le llegaba por arriba de las rodillas de color negro y rojo, también llevaba unos guantes largos sin dedos de color negro, en su cuello relucía el collar con el rubi, sus medias de color rojo y botas negras que le llegaban hacia debajo de la rodilla, su peinado corto hacia la altura de los hombro llevando una banda roja(**nota:** **más o menos como el peinado de Soul pero en versión femenina)**

En ese momento se voltea viendo a todos- Mi nombre es Luna Eater Evans y Soul es mi hermano - dijo Luna decidida y al mismo tiempo volteo a ver a Dan con una mirada seria- y si uno de ustedes piensa en atacar a mi hermano, yo lo voy a defender

Tras decir eso todo el mundo empezó a comentar sorpresivamente mientras Maka solo sonrió

**-¿AKI ES UNA CHICA?- **dijo Black Star sorprendido- entonces mi rival es una mujer

**-¿SOUL TIENE UNA HERMANA?**- dijo Kid igual de sorprendido- eso no lo sabia

-¿Qué pasa Dan?- dijo Luna con una sonrisa burlona- todo este tiempo no le pudiste ganar a una chica

-pe…ro, pe…e..ro- tartamudeo Dan de la impresión

-así es que cállate- dijo Luna dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia al frente de todos- bien, los he citado aquí para decirles lo que está planeando la bruja Beatrice y por qué secuestro a las 5 armas para tenerlos como aliados, Beatrice está creando a un juggernaut

-¿un juggernaut?- dijo Maka- nunca he oído hablar de ellos

-¿y que es un juggernaut?- pregunto Liz

-un juggernaut es una criatura muy poderosa que un kishin, es una máquina de matar, destruye y mata todo a su paso, humanos, kishin, shinigamis, brujas o todo ser vivo- dijo Luna-se utiliza un antiguo ritual para crearlo pero a la ves es muy complicado y peligroso, muchas brujas lo han intentado pero todas fallaron excepto una

-Beatrice- dijo Kid

-si, al parecer Beatrice combino el alma del juggernaut con la sangre negra, por el momento el ritual todavía no está completa ya que se desarrolla en 3 etapas, la primera es implantar el alma del juggernaut hacia una persona

-¿y cómo lo implantan?- pregunto Tsubaki

-con esto- dijo Luna señalando la daga

-esa es la daga con la que hirieron a Soul- dijo Maka recordando

-al parecer no solamente a Soul le implantaron el alma del juggernaut, también a los aliados de Beatrice- dijo Luna

-te refieres a Hikaru, Satella, Cecilia y Jack- dijo Kid

-así es, el líquido con el que le inyectaron a Soul es para alimentar al juggernaut y volviéndolo más fuerte, al momento de inyectarle 30 veces la dosis, el juggernaut despertaría- dijo Luna- y así a completa la fase 2

-¿y cuál es la fase 3?- dijo Chrona

-la fase 3 es…- dijo Luna pausando- cuando el juggernaut se come el alma de la persona que posee el cuerpo

-¿se lo come?- dijo Black Star- eso significa..

-así es, las almas de Jack, Cecilia, Satella, Hikaru y Soul aún siguen con vida- dijo Luna- esa es la razón por la cual no han matado a nadie, por eso necesito de su ayuda y lamento haberles ocultado mi identidad, tuve motivos para hacerlo

Tras decir eso Maka avanzo hacia Luna con una sonrisa y mirada decidida

-cuenta conmigo- dijo Maka mientras veia que Luna le devolvía una sonrisa

-te ayudaremos Luna-chan- dijo Tsubaki acercándose a Luna junto con Black Star

-veamos qué tan fuerte eres, no me importa si eres una chica, pero te diré que el gran ore-sama te vencerá- dijo Black Star decidido- y creo que necesitaras de mi ayuda

-también nosotros- dijo Kid mientras Liz y Patty asentían

-igual yo- dijo Chrona

En ese momento todos gritaban de afirmación aceptando la misión

-te ayudaremos Luna- dijo Laura

-¿Cuál es el Plan?- dijo Dante

-evitar de que ellos a completen la fase 3 y rescatar a las 5 armas- dijo Luna

-pero, ¿en dónde está su guarida?- dijo Chrona

-nuestra maestra les dará la ubicación de Beatrice- dijo Shin y en ese momento se escucharon unos pasos de atras dirigiéndose hacia Shin, Yuta y Luna- ¿no es así?, maestra Kami

-tanto tiempo sin verlos- dijo Kami- mis queridos aprendices

-ella es…- dijo Tsubaki sorprendida

-Mamá- dijo Maka sorprendida

-cuanto tiempo sin verte Maka- dijo Kami con una sonrisa mientras Maka la abrazaba y ella devolvía el abrazo

-volviste- dijo Maka con ganas de llorar finalizando el abrazo

-tenía que volver, Yuta-kun me contó lo sucedido y decidi regresar- dijo Kami- solo dime Maka, ¿Soul es muy importante para ti?

Tras decir eso Maka solo asintió decidida a lo que Kami le sonrio

-se en donde esta Beatrice- dijo Kami mirando hacia todos- ella esta en Londres

-¿en Londres?- dijo Kid

-pero Luna-chan no te va agradar en donde esta exactamente Beatrice- dijo Kami con una mirada triste

-¿a qué te refieres?- dijo Luna confundida

En ese instantes Kami se acerca al espejo y lo toca- ella se encuentra…- en ese momento el espejo empezó a brillar reflejando una mansión con muchos kishin cuidando la entrada del lugar- la antigua mansión Evans

-que..- dijo Shin sorprendido

-¿el escondite de Beatrice está en mi antiguo hogar?- dijo Luna sorprendida

* * *

**Continuara…**

**Akuma: **dejen sus reviews

**Enjeru: **y lamentamos el retraso

.

.

**Proximo Cap: !Te derrotare bruja Beatrice!**


	12. ¡Esto es la guerra, bruja Beatrice!

Konnichiwaaaaaa

Lamento el retraso tenia asuntos que arreglar además de que tenía que ir a unos cursos y la señora inspiración no llegaba XD

**Enjeru: **también necesitábamos descansar por un tiempo

**Akuma: **si eso también pero bueno que empiece el cap

* * *

**¡Esto es la guerra, bruja Beatrice!**

**.**

**Shibusen-death room**

**.**

**.**

**-**todo este tiempo Beatrice a estado ahí- dijo Yuta impresionado de la noticia

-imposible- dijo Shin igual de sorprendido

-aquí está el reporte, Luna-chan- dijo Kami dándole un montón de hojas y al mismo tiempo Luna empezó a leerlas

-_así es que ese es el antiguo hogar de Soul y Luna- _pensó Maka –_ ahí sucedió la muerte de su familia_

_-_Maka-chan, ¿Qué sucede?- dijo Tsubaki preocupada al ver la reacción de Shin y de Yuta

-_es cierto, ellos no saben nada- _pensó Maka- luego te digo Tsubaki-chan

Tras varios minutos Luna dejo de leer y dirigió su mirada hacia los que estaban reunidos

-tras leer el reporte de master, les diré la estrategia, nos dividiremos en 4 equipos, cada uno de los equipos tendrá un líder- dijo Luna con voz firme- los lideres serán los siguientes, en el equipo 1 los lideres será Kami y su compañero la deathscythe Spirit y su equipo se integrara con Dante Hirase, Daisuke Kato, Laura Nagai, Sakura Okawua y el resto de los técnicos, su misión será atacar a los kishin de la entrada y hacer un camino para que los demás equipos puedan entrar a la mansión

-cuenta con nosotros- dijo Dante decidido

-aceptamos Luna- dijo Laura

-**¡KAMIIIII!, VOLVEREMOS A SER COMPAÑEROS COMO ANTES-** dijo Spirit emocionado

-solo será por esta ocasión- dijo Kami seria- solo lo hago por Maka, ¿quedo claro?

-hai- dijo Spirit deprimido

-bien, cuando los 3 equipos estén adentro del salón, habrán tres caminos distintos, el de la derecha se encuentra la cura para destruir al juggernaut pero varios kishin la están protegiendo, la de la izquierda hay varios kishin protegiendo una puerta de una habitación, no sé qué hay halla ahí adentro pero por algo la están protegiendo y el del medio esta Beatrice junto con sus aliados - dijo Luna

-¿hay cura para destruir al juggernaut?- dijo Maka sorprendida- ¿Qué forma tiene?

-es una daga igual a esta- dijo Luna enseñando la daga- pero su color es dorado y tiene la capacidad de eliminar al juggernaut y la sangre negra, solamente se puede salvar a 5 personas

-pero, ¿Por qué Beatrice tiene la cura?- dijo Black Star

-porque sabía que la íbamos a buscar- dijo Maka deduciendo

-así es- dijo Luna- por esa razón Beatrice la tiene protegida, por eso hay varios kishin adentro de la mansión, así es que el equipo 2 serán integrados por Stein que será el líder junto con Marie, en el equipo 2 también estarán Kilik Lunge, Pot of fire y thunder, Natsuno Susuki y Alice Usami, ustedes irán por el camino izquierdo y el equipo 3 que estará conformado por Sid-sensei que será el líder junto con Nygus y se integraran Ox Ford, Harvar, Jaqueline y Kim Dhile, ustedes irán por el camino derecho, ¿quedo claro?

-hai- dijo Kilik a lado de sus armas

-cuenta conmigo Luna-chan- dijo Alice

-**¡siiiiii, estaré con Kim!**- grito OX emocionado- **¡en el mismo equipo!**

-**¡deja de gritar!**- dijo Kim gritándole a Ox

-¿puedo seguir?- dijo Luna con una vena saltada

-sí, lo sentimos- dijeron Ox y Kim al mismo tiempo

-bien, cuando el equipo 3 tengan la daga, uno de ustedes tendrá que dárselo a uno del equipo 4 para poder eliminar al juggernaut que habitan en los aliados de Beatrice- dijo Luna- y el equipo 4 estará integrado por Kid, Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Chrona, Shin, Yuta, Maka y yo

-espera Luna-chan- dijo Tsubaki- Maka-chan no tiene arma para pelear

-es cierto- dijo Chrona

-eso no será problema- dijo Luna-solo por esta ocasión, yo seré compañera de Maka, eso quiere decir que Maka y yo seremos líderes del equipo 4

**-¡QUEEEEEEEEE!-** dijeron todos los técnicos al mismo tiempo

-¿Por qué esa reacción de todos, Shin?- dijo Maka

-lo que pasa es que Luna ha rechazado muchas invitaciones de otros técnicos- dijo Shin- digamos de que es la primera vez de que Luna haga equipo con alguien mas

-¿la primera vez?- dijo Maka sorprendida- pero Luna-chan, no se si nuestras almas se sincronizan

-si mi teoría es cierta, nuestras almas van a sincronizarse- dijo Luna decidida- así es que, no tengo más opción de que transformarme en mi forma de arma

-¡¿va a transformarse?!- dijo Black Star impresionado

En ese instante Luna se acerca a Maka y le extiende su brazo hacia ella- si me dejas caer, te juro que te mato, ¿Quedó claro?- dijo Luna con una mirada de miedo

-ha..ai- titubeo Maka tras lo dicho y agarro la mano de Luna

-aquí voy- dijo Luna mientras que Maka solo cerraba los ojos, en ese momento empezó a brillar el cuerpo de Luna de un color azul claro hasta desaparecer su forma humana

-al fin vamos a ver la trasformación de Luna-chan- dijo Tsubaki emocionada

Tras varios minutos empezó a tomar forma de una guadaña (igual que la de Soul) y en ese instante desaparece el brillo azul dejando ver su forma de arma

-**¡WOOOOOOOOOO!- **dijeron todos los que estaban reunidos impresionados

En ese instante Maka abre los ojos y vio la trasformación de Luna en su forma de arma- increíble, nuestras almas están sincronizadas

-Luna también es una guadaña, igual que Soul- dijo Liz impresionada

-solo que su hoja tiene los colores invertidos que la de Soul- dijo Patty

-impresionante- dijo Kid

-Shin tenía razón, ambos son idénticos- dijo Maka- no puedo creer de que nuestras almas se sincronizaran, pero ¿Cómo es que soy combatible contigo?

-digamos de que aniki y yo tenemos la misma sangre de arma- dijo Luna- por esa razón ambas somos combatibles

-ya veo- dijo Maka

-bien, ya esta decidido- dijo Shinigami-sama- prepárense para la batalla, mañana en la noche partirán y combatirán contra Beatrice, les deseo suerte, pueden retirarse

Tras decir eso todos asintieron y empezaron a salir

-chicos, necesito hablar con ustedes- dijo Luna volviendo a su forma humana

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Chrona

-ya saben muy bien que nos toca enfrentarnos con los aliados de Beatrice, ¿no?- dijo Luna- así es que les diré con quien se van a enfrentar, bien empecemos con Kid te enfrentaras a Jack, Chrona con Cecilia, Black Star con Hikaru, Shin con Satella

-eso significa que Maka-chan- dijo Tsubaki mientras todos veian que Maka también estaba triste

-así es Tsubaki, Maka y yo nos enfrentaremos con Soul- dijo Luna

-pero Luna, Soul quiere asesinar a Maka, ya ha tenido dos oportunidades- dijo Kid

-pero no pudo cumplirla- dijo Luna- de hecho aniki no puede matar a Maka, ni las ordenes de Beatrice pueden hacer que la asesinen

-¿Por qué?- dijo Maka

-enséñale Shin- dijo Luna mientras Shin se acercaba a Maka- trata de ver su alma

-¿puedes ver las almas?- dijo Maka

-claro, pensaste que eres la única en ver las almas- dijo Shin viendo fijamente a Maka por unos segundos- esto si es muy raro

-¿Qué pasa con mi alma?- dijo Maka asustada

-tu alma tiene un hilo rojo- dijo Shin- y por lo que he visto en este tiempo, está conectada con el alma de Soul

-¿mi alma está conectada con la de Soul?- dijo Maka

-dime Maka- dijo Luna- ¿paso algo entre tú y aniki?

-de hecho- dijo Maka sonrojada mientras recordaba el primer beso de Soul- Soul y yo nos besamos

-**¡EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!- **dijeron todos sorprendidos

-porque no nos dijiste nada- dijo Liz

-lo lamento mucho- dijo Maka apenada

-bien, tal parece que su vínculo se volvió más fuerte al declararse sus sentimientos, por eso sus almas están conectadas- dijo Shin

-por eso Beatrice quiere matar a Maka- dijo Black Star deduciendo- si rompe ese vínculo, Soul podría convertirse en un kishin

-vaya hasta que piensas Black Star- dijo Kid impresionado

-por esa razón, tengo que proteger a Maka- dijo Luna- si Beatrice la mata, Soul no volverá a la normalidad

-bien, vayamos a nuestros hogares a preparemos para todo lo necesario- dijo Shin y todos asentían y salían de death room

.

.

.

**Antigua mansión Evans-guarida de Beatrice **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-**bien parece que los de Shibusen quieren jugar- dijo Beatrice sentada viendo en su portal a todo personal de Shibusen salir del death room- y quieren visitarnos, bien parece que tendremos que darles una gran bienvenida a nuestros invitados

Tras decir eso, Beatrice desaparece su portal y mira hacia al frente- lo bueno es que la fase tres de mis creaciones están a punto de completarse- dijo Beatrice mirando a sus aliados dormidos en unas capsulas- y lo más divertido es que encontré a la última Evans, al fin los hermanos volverán a encontrarse, me pregunto ¿Quién matara a quién?, tendremos que averiguarlo

Tras decir eso alzo su mano hacia las capsulas de sus aliados- descansen mis queridas creaciones, mañana lloverá sangre- Tras decir eso Beatrice empezó a reír como loca

**.**

**.**

**Día siguiente**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lejos de la Antigua Mansión Evans- noche**

**.**

**.**

**-**no olviden el plan, chicos- dijo Luna- tenemos que rescatarlos antes de que a completen la fase 3, ¿entendido?

-hai- dijeron el equipo 4

-cuento también con ustedes- dijo Luna dirigiéndose hacia los demás equipos y a la ves todos asentían

.

.

**Adentro de la mansión**

**.**

**.**

**-**ya es hora- dijo Beatrice sonriendo mientras veía a sus aliados dormidos en las capsulas- que comeince la función

Tras decir eso Beatrice extendió su brazos hacia los lados- **¡Despierten mi ejército, es hora de manchar sangre inocente, es hora de matar!**

**.**

**Afuera de la mansión**

**.**

**.**

_-Yo te derrotare Bruja Beatrice, te arrepentirás de haberle declarado la guerra hacia Shibusen_- dijo Maka decidida- no dejare que te quedes con Soul

**.**

**.**

**Adentro de la mansión **

.

.

-Maka Alban, hoy vas a morir- dijo Beatrice con una sonrisa mientras veia que sus aliados estaban despertando- que empiece el espectáculo

Tras decir eso los ojos de Soul se abrieron dejando ver sus ojos asecinos con un nuevo color de ojos de color plateado

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continuara**

* * *

**Akuma: **dejen sus reviews, la verdad estoy un poco triste porque se terminó el manga de Soul Eater, la verdad mil respetos hacia esa obra de arte y la verdad la volvería a leerlo una y otra ves XD

**Enjeru: **igual yo, estuvo genial

**Akuma: **si lo se XD

.

.

**Próximo cap: rescatando almas parte 1**


	13. Rescatando almas- parte 1

Konnichiwaaaaa!

Bien gracias a las personas por leer mi fanfic y que también por sus reviews, bien no se diga más y que empiece el cap

* * *

**Rescatando almas- parte 1**

**Afueras de la mansión Evans**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-**hay muchos Kishin protegiendo la mansión- dijo Ox observando a su alrededor- no sé si podremos con todos, son más de 700

-no se preocupen- dijo Kami- mi equipo y los demás los distraeremos, les daremos un camino hacia la mansión, solo hay que esperar la señal de Luna-chan

Tras decir eso fijo su vista hacia la mansión con una mirada triste- _nunca pensé que volvería de nuevo a la mansión_- pensó Kami mientras miraba al equipo de Luna-_ no sé si Luna-chan, Shin y Yuta puedan soportar la tragedia otra vez_

**-**bien chicos, dentro de unos pocos minutos entraremos al lugar- dijo Luna a su equipo- no lo olviden, tenemos que rescatarlos antes de que completen la tercera fase

-¿Cómo sabemos que ellos están a punto de la tercera fase, Luna?- dijo Kid

-según de lo que leí, cuando alguien está cerca de la fase 3, todos tienen la misma apariencia- dijo Luna

-¿Cómo que la misma apariencia?- dijo Black Star

-al principio tienen el cabello se les vuelve negro y los ojos se vuelven plateados, pero cuando se completa la fase, pierden su forma humana convirtiéndolos criaturas más -fuertes que los kishin- dijo Yuta

-¿Cómo es la verdadera apariencia de un juggernaut?- Chrona

-no tengo idea, ninguna bruja ha podido crear a un juggernaut- pero si no llegamos a tiempo, perderemos sus almas

-eso nunca va pasar- dijo Maka decidida- los rescataremos

-¿pero cómo le haremos para atacarlos si ellos tienen sangre negra?- dijo Tsubaki

-es cierto se me olvidaba- dijo Shin sacando 5 bolsas pequeñas de su pantalón- tomen esto

Tras decir eso Shin le dio a cada uno la bolsa pequeña- les servirán

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo Black Star abriendo la bolsa sacando muchas esferas pequeñas de color azul y café- ¿esferas?

-son pociones- dijo Shin- la azul es para crear escudos y la café te dará fuerza

-¿para que la necesitemos?- dijo Chrona

-descubrí de que los aliados de Beatrice siempre utilizan la sangre negra para atacar. Eso significa de que ellos no sabe pelear de cuerpo a cuerpo, si atacamos sus puntos débiles podemos ocasionarles daño, así es que cuídenlas

-ya veo- dijo Kid

-es hora de atacar, les daré la señal a todos- dijo Luna dirigiéndose así los demás equipos- Master, es hora

-con gusto- dijo Kami dirigiéndose hacia su equipo- bien es hora de hacer lo que nos toca

-yo hare el primer movimiento- dijo Laura acompañada de Sakura- ¿no es así Sakura?

-hai- dijo Sakura

-¿Qué es lo que van a hacer ustedes?- pregunto Dante curioso

-solo mira y veraz- dijo Laura caminando hacia la mansión- iko Sakura

-hai- dijo Sakura transformándose en una flauta mediana de color negra y morada que en la punta de la flauta tenía la cabeza de un dragón- es hora de demostrar de que no somos débiles

-así se habla- dijo Laura- bien, hora de tocar

Tras decir eso, Laura llevo la flauta hacia su boca y la flauta empezó a brillar, mientras que los kishin miraban a Laura con ganas de matarla

-¿creen que van a estar bien?- dijo Maka preocupada por Laura y Sakura

-si yo fuera ustedes, me taparía los oídos- dijo Luna tapándose los oídos y los demás lo hacían

-¿Por qué tenemos que cubrirnos los oídos?- dijo Black Star tapándose los oídos

-digamos que ellas dos hacen un ataque muy peligroso- dijo Shin- solo esperen y verán

*****_Tamashī no uirusu_- susurro Laura acercándose a su boca la flauta para tocar

.

**Beethoven Virus **_(les dejo la canción __ watch?v=2SsskZLAvTs)_

.

Tras empezar a tocar, comenzó a lanzar muchas ondas de sonidos, la mayoría de los kishin se quedaron inmovilizados causándoles un daño en el alma de ellos

**-¿Qué es este sonido?- **grito Kid tratando de aguantar el sonido

-**ese es el poder de Laura y Sakura, tiene la habilidad de inmovilizar, controlar y torturar el alma del oponente mediante su sonido- **grito Yuta

-**pero Laura no puede inmovilizarlos a tantos por mucho tiempo, bien es momento de ayudarla, vamos Daisuke- **grito Dante corriendo junto con Daisuke hacia Laura

-**a la orden- **grito Daisuke transformándose en un martillo, la apariencia de la cabeza del martillo tiene forma de un cilindro acostado con picos en cada cara de color negro y el Mazo de color plateado

-bien es hora de pelear- dijo Dante agarrando a Daisuke en forma de arma y dio un golpe al suelo con su martillo delante de el- ***¡Sekichu!**

Tras decir eso se creó un pilar de piedra en donde golpeo Dante y dio un salto para subirse al pilar y al mismo tiempo se dejó caer hacia los kishin agarrando su martillo para atacar- ***¡Taitanikku…wa…..hitooooo!**

Tras decir eso una onda expansiva que salió del suelo matando a varios kishin en un tiro

-bien es nuestra oportunidad- dijo Kami mientras Spirit se trasformaba en arma y a la vez ella lo agarraba- **¡AL ATAQUEEEE!**

**-¡AAAAAAAH!- **dijeron todo el equipo de Kami corriendo hacia donde están los kishin y a la vez peleaban contra ellos

-**¡MAJOKARI!- **grito Kami matando a uno que otro kishin- **¡Ahora Luna-chan!**

**-**es nuestra señal- dijo Luna dirigiéndose hacia los demás equipos- **¡VAMOS!**

Tras decir eso los equipos restantes salieron de su escondite corriendo hacia la mansión mientras los que peleaban les daban paso hacia la entrada de la mansión

-maldición- dijo Shin viendo a Laura que empezaba a debilitarse- **¡Luna, Laura está perdiendo energía!**

-**¡Rápido, Laura está a punto de terminar su canción!- **dijo Luna hacia los equipos ya que estaba a unos metros de llegar a la mansión

-**¡rápido, corran!- **dijo Maka mientras los demás corrían mas rápido

-estamos a 5 metros de nuestro objetivo- dijo Sid

-romperé la entrada- dijo Black Star mientras Tsubaki se trasformaba en la espada demoniaca y a la vez destruye la entrada de la mansión- ya esta

Tras decir eso los 3 equipos entraron a la mansión antes de que Laura terminara de tocar

-Suerte- dijo Kami viendo como entraban a la mansión y a su vez Laura termino la canción, explotaron los kishin que tenía inmovilizados por el sonido

-**¡Laura!- **dijo Sakura- viendo que Laura se caía al suelo del cansancio- ¿estás bien?

-hai- dijo Laura- no pude aguantar por mucho tiempo, pero me alegro de que hayan entrado a tiempo

.

.

**Adentro de la mansión**

**.**

**.**

**-**bien ya saben que hacer- dijo Luna hacia los capitanes del segundo y tercer equipo- Stein vayan a la ala oeste y Sid a la ala este

Tras decir eso, los equipos de Stein y Sid asintieron y se fueron a sus alas mencionados

-tenemos que seguir, vamos- dijo Luna mientras su equipo se dirigía al ala norte

.

.

**Salon principal**

**.**

**-**vamos Luna-chan- dijo Beatrice sonriendo mientras observaba al equipo de Luna mediante su portal- es hora de la diversión

**.**

**.**

**Ala Norte**

**.**

**.**

**-**el camino es muy largo- dijo Kid mientras los demás corrían

-esperen- dijo Shin deteniéndose

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Chrona deteniéndose igual que todos

-algo se acerca- dijo Shin

-es cierto, algo se acerca a nosotros- dijo Maka dándole la razón a Shin

-vaya, vaya, nos volvemos a encontrar- dijo la voz que se aceraba y a su vez dejaba ver su apariencia

-Cecilia- dijo Chrona viendo a la ya mencionada al igual que los demás, pero todos vieron que Cecilia tenía el cabello negro y los ojos plateados

-maldición, la tercera fase esta avanzado- dijo Shin sorprendido

-asi es- dijo Cecilia sonriendo- cometí un error al enfrentarme contra ustedes, pero esta vez no dejare a ninguno con vida

-Cecilia, no dejes que te controle Beatrice- dijo Chrona

-no lo haré- contesto Cecilia- obedeceré las ordenes de Beatrice-sama hasta mi muerte

-tú no eres la verdadera Cecilia- dijo Luna dejando a los demás confundidos

-¿de qué hablas?, yo soy la verdadera Cecilia- dijo ella misma

-es mentira, deja de fingir de que eres Cecilia- dijo Luna- ¿no es así, Helen?

Tras decir ese nombre Cecilia puso una mirada asustada

-¿Helen?- dijo Kid sorprendido igual que los demás

-Beatrice fue muy lista engañando a todos, desafortunadamente no caí en su juego- dijo Luna

-¿de qué hablas, Luna-chan?- dijo Tsubaki

-los cuerpos que se encontraron en Berlín, Moscú, Paris y Londres no eran los técnicos de las armas que están aliadas a Beatrice- dijo Luna- son de otras personas

-¿de otras personas?- dijo Maka- pero, ¿Cómo?

-Beatrice tiene un poder muy poderoso llamado *****Tamashi no sakkaku, esa técnica altera y crea ilusiones a cualquier persona, Beatrice utilizo la técnica hacia los técnicos que descubrieron los cuerpos haciéndoles creer de que son los cuerpos de los técnicos de las armas desaparecidas- dijo Luna- eso significa que tú y los que están poseyendo los cuerpos de los demás hicieron un pacto con Beatrice, ¿no es verdad, Helen?

Tras decir eso todos se quedaron en silencio pero Helen empezó a reir- **jajajajajajaja**

-que lista eres- dijo Cecilia sonriendo-es verdad, mi verdadero nombre es Helen Lekker y dentro de muy pocas horas el alma de Cecilia será destruida y podre apoderarme de este cuerpo

Tras decir eso saco una daga y se hiso una herida en su mano izquierda derramando sangre convirtiendo su propia sangre en un cetro**-¡y no dejare que se interpongan ustedes en los planes de Beatrice-sama!**

Después de decir eso hiso brillar su cetro de color rojo para atacar- ***¡AISUPIKKU!**

Lanzo varias estacas de hielo que se dirigían hacia Kid

**-¡Ragnarok!- **grito Chrona mientras Ragnarok se trasformaba a su forma de espada, después de eso, Chrona se puso enfrente de Kid bloqueando el ataque de Helen

-Chrona- dijo Kid ante el acto de Chrona

-yo me enfrentare a Helen, ustedes sigan- dijo Chrona- salvare a Cecilia

-está bien, hay que seguir con el plan- dijo Shin- vamos

Tras decir eso, los demás asintieron y siguieron su camino, menos Kid

-cuídate- dijo Kid mirando a Chrona

-no te preocupes, no moriré- dijo Chrona decidida viendo a Kid- vayan por Soul

Después de eso, Kid asintió y corrió siguiendo hacia los demás

-bien solo quedamos tu y yo, Chrona- dijo Helen sonriendo

-te estoy esperando- dijo Chrona decidida poniéndose en modo de ataque

.

.

.

.

.

-oigan, ¿creen que Chrona estará bien?- dijo Liz corriendo junto con los demás

-va a estar bien- dijo Yuta- sé que va a acabar con ella

-hay algo que me preocupa- dijo Black Star

-¿y qué es?- dijo Patty

-si los que están controlando los cuerpos de las armas, son los cuerpos que se encontraron en nuestras misiones- dijo Black Star- entonces… ¿Quién está controlando el cuerpo de Soul?

Tras decir eso Black Star todos se sorprendieron

-es verdad- dijo Tsubaki sorprendida

-la verdad, no se quien está controlando el cuerpo de aniki- dijo Luna- pero muy pronto se sabrá

Después de eso Luna se puso a pensar mientras los demás seguían corriendo- _además, por algún motivo, el nombre de Raven me suena muy familiar_

**Continuara….**

* * *

**Akuma: **bien dejen sus reviews

**Enjeru: **siiiiii, ya quiero saber que pasa

**Akuma: **tendrás que esperar al siguiente cap

**Enjeru: XC**

**Glosario**

*********Tamashī no uirusu: virus del alma

*******¡Sekichu!:** pilar de piedra

***********Taitanikku wa hito:** golpe titánico******  
**

*****************Tamashi no sakkaku: ilusión del alma

***********Aisupikku:** picos de hielo

******.**

******Proximo cap: rescatando almas- parte 2**


End file.
